


Safe In Your Arms

by noscruples



Category: Evangeline Williamson - Fandom, Evason - Fandom, General Hospital, Jason Morgan - Fandom, One Life to Live
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 16:45:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 45,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14217432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noscruples/pseuds/noscruples
Summary: Evangeline and Sonny have a hidden association that comes to light when a perceived enemy comes after her.  Jason is sent to rescue her and a lie starts to manifest into feelings. Will Jason’s fears come to light, or will he finally find some happiness?





	1. The Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>   
> 

Originally Posted 6/6/15 - Updated 4/04/18

 

Sonny picked up his phone. "Hello?"

"Sonny?" a voice said that made him freeze in his tracks. It had been two years since he had heard from her. They had agreed to have no contact because it could hurt her career and expose her to danger and she is too important to him to risk that.

"Evangeline?"

She took a languid breath. "I—I'm in trouble."

"What's wrong?" he asked shutting the door to his office.

"I just finished a murder trial and I've been getting death threats."

Sonny frowned. "Have they made physical contact?"

She looked around her tattered living room and shuddered. They had torn everything apart that she had so meticulously arranged and it is devastating her. "Yes," she said in tears. "My apartment is ruined."

"What can I do?" he asked before opening the door and motioning for Milo to give him his phone.

She screamed and Sonny heard breaking glass.

"Evangeline!"

Sonny dialed Jason's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Morgan."

"Hold on," Sonny said. "Evangeline, are you there?"

She had run outside into the hallway and down the stairs when the fire alarm started to go off. Someone had thrown a brick threw her window and she had gotten message loud and clear. When she got to the street, she stayed with the rest of the people who had fled for a few minutes and then slipped into someone's backyard and hid between the house and some shrubs. "I'm here."

Sonny let out the breath he was holding. "Where are you?"

"Next door there's a blue house. I'm hidden in the corner between it and some shrubs," she whispered.

"Give me your address." Sonny took it down. "Hold on," he said to Evangeline. "Jason where are you?"

"Philadelphia. What's going on?"

"I need you to drive to Llanview, PA. It's not far. One of my old friend's daughter is in trouble. Her name is Evangeline and someone is after her. I'll text you her address and exact location."

"I'm on my way."

Sonny cleared his throat. "Evangeline, a man named Jason Morgan is on his way. He's probably, at the most, a half hour from you. I'll stay on the phone until he gets there."

Evangeline let out a shaky breath. "Do you remember when my dad and I came to the island that summer?" She needs to distract herself or she will go crazy.

Sonny smiled. "I do. You were in high school and we had a great time."

She grinned. "You let me sing on stage at the casino."

"You were really good," Sonny said fondly, "and got a standing ovation."

"It has always been one of my favorite memories."

"Your dad was so proud of you."

That was the last summer she had spent with her father. He had died in the fall at the hands of one of Sonny's enemies. Her father was a doctor who worked for Sonny when his men got injured. After that, Sonny had made sure Evangeline was taken care of and her schooling was paid for. Only Alexis knew of their relationship. She had arranged for transfers of money and such because Sonny had refused to risk her life by exposing her to his world.

A man ducked into the yard and Evangeline gasped. "What does he look like?"

"Jason?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"He has kind of long light brown hair, blue eyes. He's tall," Sonny said.

"He's here," Evangeline said before slowly standing.

Jason spun around with his gun drawn and they locked eyes. "Evangeline?"'

She nodded.

He effortlessly moved to her side and then took her phone. "Sonny?"

"Guard her with your life.

Jason is dumbfounded, not understanding their connection. "Where do you want me to take her?"

"Nowhere," Sonny said.

Jason closed his eyes. "Sonny…"

"I know what it reminds you of, but no one will look for her or you there."

"Fine," Jason said handing her back the phone. "Let's go."

Evangeline studied him for a moment. He is gorgeous, but due to his stormy eyes, she could tell he is fuming and it made him look even hotter. She followed him out of the bushes and they walked up to a bike and he handed her a helmet. Her look of shock almost made him smirk. "Hold on to me and lean into the curves."

She nodded and put the helmet on and slid onto the back. Jason smiled when she jumped when he gunned the engine. Her arms latched around him and they lurched forward. It took her a while to get used to it, but eventually she relaxed.

Three hours later, Jason pulled over to a roadside motel. He could tell she is fading and needed some rest because her grip would slack and her body would jerk and then she'd tighten her arms around him again. It isn't safe to keep going, so they can sleep for a few hours and then get back on the road. He had come to hate where they were going because it reminded him of losing Michael. The little boy who he once thought of as his son, had been shot and killed by one of their rivals and Jason was so destroyed by it that he took off, not letting anyone know his whereabouts. Eventually, when he called and Sonny would ask where he is, Jason called it nowhere which was an ironic name because he used to take his old friend Elizabeth to another place he called nowhere when she lived in Port Charles. She currently resides in Italy and is an accomplished artist.

Evangeline slipped off the bike and took the helmet off as exhaustion permeated her to the bone. Jason grabbed her hand and pulled her to the office.

"We need a room."

The man behind the counter nodded and Jason filled out the paperwork.

"Mr. Sutton, will you be needing two keys?"

"No," Jason said gruffly.

The man glanced at Evangeline who seems a little worse for wear. Jason is intense and intimidating and his first instinct is that she is being held against her will. Evangeline noticed his stare and gave him a smile and leaned her head on Jason's arm which momentarily gave him pause. The clerk seemed to relax a little and Jason gave him a wad of cash and hurried away.

He grabbed his bag from his bike and they went inside. "You can use the shower first," he said. Pulling out one of his black shirts, he handed it to her and she took it and went inside the safety of the bathroom. After turning on the shower, she twisted her hair up into a knot and then put on a shower cap and disrobed before getting inside. It felt really good, but she hurried as quickly as she could because she really wanted to sleep and Jason needed to get cleaned up as well.

Jason watched her walk out of the bathroom. Even tired, she is gorgeous. He grabbed his things and she slipped into the king size bed and sighed, before falling asleep when her head hit the pillow.

Four hours later, Jason turned his watch alarm off and rolled over to face her. Evangeline's hair is splayed out over her pillow and she is lying on her back. She is such a mystery to him and has him so intrigued. Sonny clearly has some hidden secrets that he doesn't know about it which is throwing him for a loop. Why is she in trouble? He has a lot of questions, but no time to ask them. He moved closer to her. "Evangeline," he said softly.

She didn't move, so he reached out and touched her and she nearly jumped out her skin almost falling off the bed. Luckily, Jason was quick and grabbed her and pulled her against him.

"Sorry," she said as her head rested against his chest.

"It's okay," he said before releasing her. Sitting up, he ran his fingers through his long hair which he had grown out after Michael's death. His appearance just didn't seem to matter anymore. Grooming his hair is the last think on his mind. "We need to ride."

She got up and hurried into the bathroom and put her jeans back on and tucked his shirt into them. There are two unopened toothbrushes he had left on the counter, so she used one. Realizing that she doesn't have her purse or I.D., it dawns on her that she is totally at Jason's mercy. Jason Morgan. Sonny didn't tell her who he is exactly and she wonders if he is Sonny's partner. There is something about the man that demands respect; a coldness that ran through him that gave her pause. Finishing up, she went into the other room just as Jason pulled a fresh shirt over his head. His chest is a beautiful thing to behold. She quickly averts her eyes and then puts on her shoes and Jason used the bathroom and then they were ready to go.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Four hours later, they reached their destination. Jason stretched after he got off the bike. Evangeline shook out her hair and checked out the one story house before her eyes scanned the area. There is a lake off in the distance and it seems really peaceful.

Jason walked towards the house, so she followed. He used the keypad and put his thumb on it and then they stepped inside. It is modest but comfortable, even in its simplicity, there is warmth. She likes it.

He held her gaze. "You get the first bedroom on the right and I'm across the hall," he said as he pointed. "There are clothes in there which should fit." He always keeps clothes of various sizes just like the safe houses in case of an emergency.

She strode down the hall and pushed the door open to the room and slightly smiles when she wanders inside and there is a huge bathroom. Deciding to take a bath, she turned on the water and then rifled through the drawers until she found a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. There is also a drawer with lingerie and she got lucky and two of the bras should fit her.

Finally when she was finished, she sank into the tub and relaxed. About a half hour later, Jason knocked on the door and stepped a little ways into the room. "It's time to eat."

"Okay, I'll be right there."

He left the room and she got dried off and soon joined him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason's eyes tracked her as she sat at the table.

She smiled when she saw the omelet and English muffin.

"The muffin was frozen. Hopefully, it will taste alright," he said quietly. Since he isn't there very often, he has a local clean the house at least once a month and stock it with food in case he drops by even though he hadn't in a really long time.

"Thank you. I'm sure it will be fine."

"You drink coffee?"

"I live on coffee."

He got up and poured her a cup.

She cautiously took a sip as the heat warmed her. "This is really good."

"It's our brand," Jason said proudly.

She practically inhaled her food not realizing how hungry she was. Once she was finished, Jason took her plate and put it in the sink.

"How do you know Sonny?"

"My father used to work for the organization. He was a doctor."

Jason thought for a moment. "Dr. Williamson?"

She smiled. "Yes. You knew him?"

Jason nodded. He remembered when he had gotten killed. Sonny was very upset and disappeared for a little while. "He stitched me up a few times when I first started. I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you," she said softly. "After he died, Sonny watched out for me. He made sure I finished high school and insisted on paying for my law school. We kept our friendship a secret because he didn't want me to be a target."

"I see." He is pretty surprised that Sonny had never confided in him about it.

"Are you Sonny's partner?"

"Yes, among other things," Jason said cryptically.

Evangeline is just happy that he is conversing with her. "Are you married?"

"No. You?"

"No."

"And why did someone try to hurt you?"

"I was working on a murder case and I received several death threats. It ended up with a conviction. When I came home yesterday, my apartment was trashed and someone threw a brick through my window while I was standing near it. The trial is over and the man was sent to jail and I guess his friends weren't happy about it. I had never asked for Sonny's help in this way before," Evangeline said as she wrung her hands together. "I try not to bother him. He's done enough for me."

"Doc was well respected. Sonny will never stop looking out for you." Even though they were violent men, they have principles.

Jason got up and walked outside. He isn't sure how long they would stay there, but at least she is nice and not a spoiled brat.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason took off his shirt and laid down on the banks of the lake and closed his eyes. The peacefulness surrounded his body like a glove and he felt all his tension drain into the earth. He needed this. Lately, everything had been chaos, so much so that his bones even feel tired. The sun kissed his skin as he let out a big sigh and slightly smiled. He love the outdoors. It was the house that did him in. He had mourned the loss of Michael here and that is why he dreaded coming back. The property had been his oasis, a place that no one knew about but him and he used to come visit whenever he could, but this was the first time he had been there in a long time.

Evangeline tentatively walked towards him. She didn't want to disturb him, but she also didn't want to be alone.

Hearing her approach, he rolled onto his side and squinted a little when he looked up at her. "What's wrong?"

She sunk to the ground and brought her knees into her chest. "Nothing, I just didn't want to be alone."

He understood and flopped back onto his back and shut his eyes. Following his example, she laid back and closed hers as well. Everything was great until she felt something on her leg and when she saw the giant grasshopper, she gasped causing Jason's eyes to snap open. He followed her gaze and smirked when he saw the insect on her leg.

"It won't hurt you."

"I'm already mentally traumatized," she said through clenched teeth. "Please get it off me."

He started to move and it flew at her head and she screamed and flailed her arms as Jason watched in amusement, surprised when she suddenly jumped up yelling, "Get it off me."

Quickly, he rose to his feet and grabbed her and pulled her into his body. She stilled, eyes still squeezed shut, as he reached up and took the grass out her hair.

"Open your eyes."

She slowly opened them and jumped, but then realized he isn't holding a bug.

"It's just grass," he said throwing it to the side. "Keep still."

Her hands rested on his hips as he removed some more grass from her hair. He smoothed it down, liking the feel of her silky tresses against his hand. "I like your hair."

She met his gaze. "Thanks."

Realizing their position, she dropped her hands and he stepped backwards. "I'm sorry if I ruined your peaceful nap."

He gave her a lopsided smile. It is the first time she has seen him smile and it elicited one from her as well. "Feel like taking a walk?"

She nodded and he put his shirt on and she walked beside him, neither speaking as they enjoyed the view. Evangeline could tell Jason isn't much for long conversations, so she just takes in her surroundings. At one point, there are some boulders stacked upon each other and he reaches out his hand and she took it. He helped her reach the top and she gasped at the beautiful view. When she started to move forward, he pulled her into him. "Don't, the rocks aren't that stable."

When he didn't move away, she leaned her head back against him and they stood there for a long time before Jason decided it was time to go back to the house.


	2. Getting to Know You

Silence, it surrounded them in a tight vice. Jason is a mystery to Evangeline, like a complex machine and she wants to know what he is thinking and how he processes things. Her lawyer mind is working overtime. The way he moved, pinched the bridge of his nose, everything fascinated her. Maybe it is the silence making him seem so mysterious, but since he isn't chatty, she'll have to bide her time for answers. Due to the nature of the business, he's used to not divulging information and won't give her any answers easily.

Jason is curious about her too, but he feels like he has no right to ask her anything personal. They were thrown into a really bad situation, but she seems like she is a nice person—too nice to have to deal with criminals like him. Her smile and way she carried herself pleased him as did her confidence and it's obvious she's a thinker and wouldn't be rash like some of the other people in his life. Thinking of something Johnny had said to him once, he almost grinned. He would definitely hit that. The other thing he found interesting is that she is clearly keeping quiet because she is following his lead, something his best friend and most of the women he had dated in the past could never quite master. And speaking of leads, he did need to ask her a few things. "Who were you prosecuting in the trial?"

Evangeline head snapped up. She had been reading a book and his voice had startled her. "His name is Damian Smith."

She could see the name resonated with Jason especially since his entire body had tensed. He pulled out his phone and called Sonny.

"Jason?"

"Hey, did you know that Evangeline was prosecuting Damian Smith?"

Sonny let out a harsh breath. "No."

"What do you want to do?"

Sonny closed his eyes. "Frank won't stop Jason."

"I know," he said quietly. "He was toying with her, trying to scare her and then he would have moved in for the kill." It wasn't Jason's style, but Frank is sadistic and likes to play games.

Evangeline bit her lip.

"I need to send a message that she's under my protection."

"We both know that he'll respond more favorably if I send it," Jason said. Frank isn't scared of Sonny, but he knows better than to not be afraid of Jason.

"You can't leave her. Jason, I love her like a daughter."

Jason sighed. "What do you want to do?"

"Maybe you should bring her here and be seen with her." Sonny said thinking aloud.

"Me?"

"I know this is asking a lot, but maybe if Frank thinks you and Evangeline are together, he'd leave her alone."

"Don't you think he'll feel like this is too out of the blue and convenient?"

"Not if we do it right. I'll plan an engagement party. Everyone will show up because they will be curious. You two just need to make it look really believable," Sonny said thinking off the top of his head.

Jason stared at Evangeline. "I'll talk it over with her."

"Call me back."

With their gaze still locked, he put the phone down. "Did it occur to you when you took the case that Frank Smith wouldn't take kindly to you sending his son to jail?"

"Yes."

"And you didn't care?"

"No. He killed a pregnant woman who happened to be a friend," Evangeline said, angrily.

It was the first time he had heard her raise her voice and the fire that lit her eyes was a sight to behold.

"This is bad."

"What does Sonny want me to do?"

"He wants us to come back and announce our engagement."

Her mouth dropped open. "Our what?"

"You heard me."

"No. This is crazy," she said, starting to pace back and forth.

"We may not have a choice. Frank fears me. If he thinks we're together, then he might back off out of respect."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Do you really want to know the answer?"

She plopped onto the couch, her shoulders sagging in defeat as her face rested against her palms.

"I'm sorry. I'll try not to not be so closed off to make it easier on you. It's just something I learned to do along the way for self-protection," he explained.

Her eyes settle on his face as her, her face reflecting surprise at his offer of compromise. "You don't have a problem with this?"

Jason sat on a chair. "I wasn't expecting it, but Sonny has made it clear that you are to be protected at all cost and if this is the only way, then I'll do what I have to in order to keep you safe."

"My career is pretty much over after this," she muttered.

"You could be a defense attorney."

She let out a strangled noise. "I guess I will just have to suck it up. I knew there would be consequences for going after Damian. What do we need to do?"

"Sonny wants to throw a party announcing our engagement. A lot of people will come because they'll be curious. We just have to be convincing."

"You mean act like we're in love?" she asked incredulously. "We barely know each other."

"Then I guess we have some work to do. Don't we?"

She flopped backwards. "Fine."

"Besides, you're a lawyer. There's a fair amount of acting that goes on inside a courtroom. I should know," he said, slightly smiling, which she returned.

He made the call and let Sonny know what they discussed and is surprised to find out that his partner had already made the announcement. "We have until Saturday."

Her mouth dropped open. "That's two days."

Jason smirked. "Then I guess we better start talking."

"You first," she said before getting comfortable.

"I was born Jason Quartermaine. My parents are doctors. I have a brother AJ and a sister Emily. When I was twenty-one, my brother was drunk and crashed us into a tree and I lost all of my memories."

She gasped.

"I had some brain damage and ended up having to learn everything all over again. I was angry and lashed out at everyone because they wanted me to be someone I couldn't be. Sonny hired me and that's how I started in the organization."

"Your family must have flipped."

"They did. We speak now, but it has been a rough road. That happened ten years ago."

"Go on," she said noting that it was kind of funny that he had condensed all of that in a few short sentences.

"I am Sonny's enforcer, partner, and friend," he said before looking down. "Sonny had a son named Michael."

Evangeline knows Michael was murdered.

"He was shot one day when I wasn't there and he laid in a coma for a long time before they finally told us that he was brain dead. I took care of him for the first year of his life. Carly, his mom, had postpartum. I loved him like he was my own, even though he was actually my nephew. Anyway, I had this place built before all of that happened. No one else knows about it and I call it nowhere. It was a place for me to get away and think and it's also where I came after he died. I mourned here, which is why it makes me sad," he said, finally taking a long breath. "I don't think I've said that much at one time in forever." Sonny is used to his one word answers and you could never get a word in edgewise with Carly, so his quietness worked for him.

"Did it hurt?" Her eyes danced with amusement.

"Your turn."

She thought for a moment. "I grew up in Maryland. You know about my father. My mother died when I was a child in a car accident with my younger sister Layla."

Jason is struck by how much loss Evangeline had to deal with when she was younger. "I'm sorry for your losses."

"Thank you," she said quietly. "You know about my relationship with Sonny. I went to law school at Harvard. I've been in one serious relationship with a cop named John McBain, but it didn't work out because he had commitment issues. I like to sing, drink dirty martinis with three olives, and I like to read."

"You sing?"

"Yes. It's one of my favorite things to do. I play the piano too."

"Well, I'll look forward to hearing you then," Jason said, nicely. His phone rang. "Hello."

"Alright, I'm already getting some responses. Your mom just called." Sonny had phoned in an anonymous tip to the newspaper and it had gone viral right away. It is on the radio and some news stations.

"I'm sure she was thrilled."

"She was very curious. She asked me if she could be there."

Jason sighed. "I don't think it's safe. Have Milo tell her that I promise to bring Evangeline by the mansion."

Sonny made a face. "Really?"

"Yeah. I don't really have a choice because I don't want Edward at the party. He might piss someone off." He really didn't want the Quartermaines having anything to do with the business anyway.

Sonny chuckled. "Okay. I'll send the message. You're going to have to dance you know and probably kiss."

Jason groaned. "I'll handle it."

"Have Evangeline text me her sizes and I'll have an outfit ready for her. I'm sure Kate will help."

"I will," Jason said before ending the call.

She smiled at his expression. "What?"

"We'll have to dance."

She laughed and got up and held out her hand. Jason sighed and moved towards. "We might as well dive right in."

"There is no music playing."

"Does it matter?"

He put his arms around her waist and she sucked in her breath as her body tingled and then draped her arms around his neck which drew their bodies together even closer.

"See it's not too bad."

"I just don't like doing it in front of a room full of people who are all staring at me."

"Then think of something else. Let's take this a little further," she said before adjusting her arms and laying her head on his chest.

Jason closed his eyes and leaned his face against her head. Her body felt so good pressed up against his. This is going to be harder than he had thought.

Evangeline listened to his heart beat quicken and wondered if he is feeling the same thing she is. After a few minutes of being lulled by the rocking rhythm, she pulled back and gave him a little smile, "Nice."

She could see the amusement in his beautiful blue eyes.

"There's something else."

"What?"

"Sonny said we'll have to kiss to make it look real," he said, watching her response closely.

She halted their movement.

"What? I'm not that hard on the eyes am I?" he asked. Yes, his hair is long, but the way she had looked at him was painful.

"Far from it," she muttered as Jason fought a smile.

"So, how are we going to do this counselor?"

She returned his gaze. "Don't tell me you don't remember how?"

Jason's eyes slightly darkened. "Oh, I remember, don't worry about that."

"Then lay one on me," she said before tilting her head; her eyes held the dare and who is Jason to argue?

He leaned down and lightly brushed his lips against hers before pressing lightly and pulling back.

"You can do better than that. We need to be convincing remember?"

Jason's eyes narrowed and the next thing Evangeline knew, his tongue had swept across her lips, causing her to gasp and then it slipped inside and Jason went to town, pillaging her mouth as their tongues dueled for supremacy. It was passionate and slightly rough, making her body stir and want more. And then suddenly, it was sweet and tender and Jason slowly pulled back.

Evangeline sucked in a ragged breath. "Wow. That was quite impressive."

Jason shifted and looked slightly embarrassed.

"We might have to dial it back a bit," she said, even though she wished they wouldn't have to.

He tilted his head and touched her face gently stroking it with his thumb. "I'm going to have to touch you more."

She licked her lips. "That goes both ways," she said before running her hand down his chest. She could feel his muscles tense as Jason just stared down at her trying to hide the fact that she is completely turning him on.

"I don't think we're going to have a problem with this," he said trying to lighten the moment.

She chuckled. "Neither do I."

"What's your favorite food?"

"Hmmm. I love baked macaroni with cheese. You know, comfort food. What about you?"

"I'm a red meat kind of guy. Steak is probably my favorite," he said.

"Favorite color?" Evangeline asked.

"Black."

"Mine too," she said.

"You'd probably look good in just about any color," he added before he could stop himself.

She smiled. "Thank you. I think you would look great in blue. It would bring out your eyes."

"I've been told that before. I guess I'm a creature of habit. I tend to order the same things, wear the same style clothes. I'm not really that into material things, although I do love my pool table and my motorcycle."

"You'll have to teach me to play some day," she said.

"I would love to. What's your favorite kind of music?"

"Jazz probably, but I pretty much like everything," Eva said.

"Even country?"

She chuckled. "Some of it I like. What about you?"

"Uh, I'm not that into rap or classical. Some of it's okay though. I like classic rock the most."

"What do you hate?" she asked curiously.

Jason let out a breath. They were both swaying again having never let go of each other. "I hate it when Carly calls me because she's in trouble."

"Does this happen often?"

He rolled his eyes. "You have no idea."

She laughed. "She sounds like a handful."

"She is. She's married to Jasper Jax who I can't stand."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because of Brenda which is another one of Sonny's ex's. Let's just say there was a triangle and it didn't end well."

"What else?"

"Uh, I hate Rick Lansing. He's the D.A. and Sonny's half-brother and a total asshole. I also hate lying because, in the end, nothing good ever comes of it."

"I agree," she said although, that is exactly what they'll be doing regarding the engagement. But in this case, reality seemed much more daunting than the lie.

"What about you?"

She thought for a moment. "I hate racial prejudice, liver, peas, waiting in line, men who can't commit, and stupid people."

He smiled. "Except for the men who can't commit, I'm right there with you."

She chuckled. "Good to know."

"Oh," he said, stepping away so he could retrieve her phone. "Sonny needs your sizes so he can give them to his girlfriend Kate Howard."

"Kate Howard is going dress me?"

"Yes."

"Gladly," she said, taking the phone from him and quickly texting everything. "When do we go back?"

"Saturday morning. I'll drop you off at Kate's and she'll handle everything."

"Sounds good."

She followed him into the kitchen and they made dinner together.


	3. Preparations

That evening, Jason grabbed a blanket and they went outside and laid on it. The night was so clear that the sky is incredible. After several minutes, he glanced over at her, "What are you thinking?"

"I was thinking that it's interesting that we crossed paths and I'm glad that we did because hopefully something good will come out of this bad situation. At least I hope that I've gained a friend," she said still star gazing.

"I would like that."

"It's kind of a relief that I don't have to hide my relationship with Sonny anymore. I missed him, especially his cooking."

Jason smiled. "He cooks for the guys a lot. Not only does he love the attention, but cooking calms him."

"And Kate? Are they good together?"

Jason nodded. "Yes, but I didn't think so at first though."

"Why?"

"I just didn't take to her initially. She's a little uppity but when she lets all that go, she's pretty cool. Plus, she doesn't take Sonny's shit."

Eva chuckled.

"If you could go anywhere, where would you go?"

She thought for a moment. "Africa. I want to see all the wildlife."

"It's pretty awesome."

Her head jerked to the side. "You've been there?"

"Several times actually. You just have to know how to steer away from the tourist traps."

"You'll have to give me all the tips."

"That, I can do."

They went back to the watching the stars until it was time to turn in.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason stood outside of her bedroom door. "You almost ready?"

Evangeline took one last look in the mirror. The bikini is a tad bit too small, but it is the only bathing suit she could find. "Coming," she yelled before throwing a long t-shirt over it. She slipped into her sandals and opened the door.

Jason took her in. Her hair is pulled back into a ponytail and she still is beautiful, but looked even younger. "Come on."

She followed him outside, not sure she'll like swimming in a lake. When she was a kid, she didn't mind, but back then, they didn't consider what could be slithering around in there.

They walked in silence, enjoying the beauty of the area. When they finally came to the banks of the lake, Jason put down the bag he was carrying and spread a blanket over the grass.

He pulled off his shirt and laid down and she followed suit. A slight breeze washed over their bodies as they relaxed.

After a few minutes, Evangeline gasped and Jason opened his eyes and followed her gaze. There are two large rabbits in the higher grass.

"Dinner?" Jason asked mischievously.

Her head jerked and she gave him a look. "That's disgusting."

He grinned. "Don't knock it til you try it."

She made a face and he laughed. "What's next? Are you going to tell me you killed Bambi?"

He frowned. "Who is Bambi?"

"It's not a stripper. You never saw the Disney movie Bambi?"

He gave her a look. "Do I look like someone who would watch Bambi?"

Eva laughed. "Bambi is a deer by the way."

"They made a movie about a deer?"

"It's like a cartoon. What am I going to do with you?"

He closed his eyes and relaxed again. "As long as you don't make me watch Bambi, I'm open to other suggestions."

She laughed again.

They laid there quietly for a while and then Jason got hot and stood. Their gaze met and he held out his hand.

She took it and allowed him to pull her up. Taking a deep breath, she took off her shirt and tossed it. "Here goes nothing."

"Are you scared of a little water?" Jason asked, trying not to look at her hot body which has curves in all the right places.

"There could be ugly cat fish swimming around in there," she said shuddering.

Jason grinned. "If you want, I can go grab my gun."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm surprised that you let it out of your sight in case you got attacked by one of those menacing rabbits."

"Hey, they are evil and bite."

"And how would you know that?"

"My sister Emily had one and it didn't like me."

"It was probably because you looked at it like it was dinner."

He smiled. "Last one in..."

She watched him run up a hill and then he leapt into the air before grabbing a rope. His muscles are a sight to behold as he propelled himself and then let go, dropping into the water.

There was no way in hell that she is going to attempt that. She walked down towards the water and tentatively stuck her toe in as an amused Jason watched.

"If I promise to protect you, will you come in?"

She tilted her head and considered his offer. "If I'm going to agree to your terms, then I'd like to negotiate a few addendums."

"Okay."

"No scaring me, and if I have a freak out, I'd like to impose a gag order."

He frowned. "A gag order?"

"Yup, you can't tell anyone. It will be our secret."

Jason pretended to think about it. "I guess I can agree to your terms under one condition."

"What?"

"You have to stay in the water with me for at least ten minutes."

"You're on."

"Should I sign something?" he asked as she started to move towards him.

"Very funny…."

She yelped when her foot touched something foreign. "I really don't even want to know what that was."

Jason tried not to laugh. She is so, damn, cute.

She finally made it to him and he smiled.

"That wasn't so bad was it?"

She made a face and looked around. "Are there snakes in here?"

"Not if they want to live."

"I don't think your reputation is well known here."

"You'd be surprised."

Something brushed against her leg and she jumped into Jason's arms. He wrapped his arms around her and waded further into the water.

"Not a word," she said softly as she stared into his beautiful blue eyes.

Her legs are wrapped around his body and her arms are thrown around his neck. For a few minutes, they simply gazed at each other.

"You're an interesting woman, Evangeline."

"You think so?"

He nodded. "Damian Smith barely gives you pause, but a catfish has you jumping out of your skin."

"How do you know it was a catfish?"

"Call it a hunch. You know, catfish have feelings too."

"They have beady eyes and those weird pokey things hanging down. Ewwww," she said shuddering.

He chuckled. "Damian kind of has beady eyes."

She shook her head. "You enjoy picking on me don't you?"

"Very much. You're an easy target."

"Has it been ten minutes yet?"

Jason laughed. "Almost."

Truth be told, she really didn't mind being in his arms, despite the icky surroundings.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Evangeline finished drying her hair and put it up in a bun. He really didn't have what she needs to press it straight, so the style will have to do.

She could smell sauce and knew he is probably making spaghetti, so she wandered into the living room.

He looked up and slightly smiled. "There's some wine for you on the coffee table."

"Thanks."

She grabbed the glass and then sat on the couch and curled her legs under her. "Smells good."

"Sonny would probably have me executed for using sauce from a jar, but I didn't have time to make it from scratch."

"Do all you mob types cook?"

"Sonny made the guys closest to him learn. He figured if something happened and he had to rely on us for food, at least it would taste good."

She smiled. "Sounds like him. I am shocked someone hasn't snagged you by now."

"There was one that got away."

"Tell me about her."

Jason grabbed a strainer and put it in the sink. "We were friends or maybe slightly more. I thought she deserved more than what I could give, so I sent her to Italy to live out her dreams. She's an artist and doing quite well."

"Didn't you ever want to just leave everything behind and go after her?"

Jason nodded as he grabbed two pot holders and dumped the pasta. "A few times, but she's happy and she met someone while she was there. That's all I ever wanted for her."

"No regrets?"

"Not where she is concerned." Elizabeth is healthy, happy, and thriving. There is no Lucky or Ric; nor reminders of her rape. It makes him feel good that she is safe.

Evangeline got up and put her glass on the table and then grabbed some plates and they moved around the kitchen together and then sat down to eat.

She took a bite and moaned. "Delicious."

"I'm glad you like it."

They ate in silence for a while and then Eva sat back and rubbed her belly. "I'm stuffed."

"Want to go for a walk?"

She nodded. "I'll do the dishes when we get back."

They walked outside, both enjoying each other's company, and their attraction grew stronger the more time they spent together. Before they knew it, they were waking up and it was time to leave their little paradise and deal with the reality that they will be facing the enemy very soon.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Evangeline read the Welcome to Port Charles sign with some trepidation. She is nervous that they won't be able to pull this off, especially since her life depends on it.

She held on tightly as Jason maneuvered around the curves. They finally pulled up to Crimson and she took off the helmet and smoothed down the top of her hair, making sure her bun is still in tact.

Sensing her nervousness, Jason grabbed her hand and held it.

"Don't worry. We'll be fine. Just relax and be yourself. I can't imagine that anyone wouldn't like you."

"Okay," she said before taking a deep breath.

Maxie approached them. "Hi, I'm Maxie. You need to come with me."

Evangeline smiled at Jason and then turned and walked up the stairs. He missed feeling her body up against his back. Maxie turned around and looked at Jason and mouthed the word gorgeous making him chuckle. Evangeline is gorgeous and he doesn't think he'll have any problem showing everyone how much he is attracted to her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Kate smiled when she saw Evangeline. She hadn't been sure what to expect, but the woman standing in front of her is a pleasant surprise. "Hello, I'm Kate."

"Evangeline," she said shaking her hand.

"Have a seat."

They sat on a couch that rested against a wall.

"Sonny tells me that you're a lawyer."

"I am. That isn't going to be a problem right?"

Kate chuckled. "No. I think I have the perfect dress for you. Do you have a problem showing skin?"

"No."

"Good because the back will be out," Kate said.

Evangeline shrugged. "That's fine with me."

"Come on. I can't wait to see you in it. I have the whole day planned. It involves a trip to the spa. You'll have your hair and makeup done professionally as well."

"Sounds wonderful."

Kate jumped up. "Follow me."

They headed to the show floor as an excited Evangeline looked forward to her day.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason walked into Sonny's office and sat across from him.

"How is she?" Sonny asked.

"Fine. She's with Kate."

Sonny smiled. "Kate is planning on spoiling her for the day."

"Good. She deserves it," Jason said.

Sonny studied him for a while. "Evangeline is a beautiful woman."

"I'm aware of that. What's your point?"

"Don't hurt her Jason."

Jason made a face. "Why would you think that I had any intention of doing that?"

"I'm just saying. She's too good for us or to be around the business."

"You think I don't know that? Jesus Sonny, I'm just doing what you asked me to do."

Sonny sighed. He understood that, but at the same time, he also knew that most women usually fell for Jason. Evangeline is smart but that didn't matter when it came to lust. "Just be careful."

"I will. Now, did Frank confirm?"

"Yes. O'Brien and Francis will shadow Evangeline. They are already at Crimson."

"Good," Jason said, glad that his friends will be her guards. There w=is no way that he wants Frank to get anywhere near her.

"What are you wearing tonight?" he asked.

"A suit," Jason said.

"Are you getting a haircut?" Sonny asked with a smirk.

Now, he is just annoying Jason. "No. Don't you have better things to do then worry about my hair?"

Sonny full out grinned. "I missed you, Jason."

Jason rolled his eyes not understanding why everyone teased him so much.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason took a sip of his drink. Most of the key players had arrived, including Frank Smith. Evangeline and Kate will be fashionably late, so he had time to greet everyone.

Sonny approached him with Carly in tow.

She hugged him. "I missed you so much," she said smiling. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. And you?"

"Good. Jax is treating me well."

Jason tried not to smirk at the face that Sonny is making behind her back.

"So, I can't wait to meet her," Carly said. Inside, she is seething, but Sonny had told her that she needs to deal with it or not come, so she is going to try to be good.

"You feel alright?" Jason asked. "Because I know that hurt."

She smacked his arm. "I just don't understand when you found the time to fall in love."

"She's beautiful and smart. It didn't take any time at all," Jason said smoothly causing Carly to roll her eyes. "Behave."

Cody got his attention.

"She's here. I'll be right back." He went down to the lobby and then made his way to the limo. Cameras are clicking away and he ignored them and slid into the back.

The moment his eyes took her in, he is awestruck. An emerald green dress hugs every curve and her cleavage is magnificent, not to mention that her hair is perfectly coiffed.

She watched him peruse her and almost shivered.

"You look beautiful, although somehow that doesn't seem adequate."

A blush appeared on her face. "Thanks. You look really handsome."

He averted his gaze.

"You ready?"

He nodded. "One thing first," he said, pulling a box from his pocket. "You can't go in there without a ring."

She smiled and watched him open it up and then her eyes grew big. "Wow," she said, looking at the rather large princess cut diamond. The band is entirely made up of smaller diamonds and she guessed the center stone is five carats.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"Yes. It's beautiful, Jason. I would have been happy with whatever you chose."

He pulled it out of the box and slipped it onto her finger.

"Now, we're ready," he said before opening the door. Evangeline carefully slipped out behind him and his hand made contact with her naked back and she shivered. Jason's mouth went dry when he gazed at her beautiful, exposed, back. "Damn," he muttered.

They went inside and the second they stepped off the elevator, the room went silent. They are holding hands and Jason turns his head to meet her gaze. "This is kind of freaking me out."

She chuckled. "We could make a run for it," she said making him grin which pretty much shocked the entire room yet again.


	4. Closer

Carly and Frank Smith's mouth dropped open as they watched the couple stand there whispering to one another and smiling.

Sonny grinned. "You're gonna catch flies," he said to Carly before striding towards the couple. "Evangeline, you look gorgeous," he said before giving her a warm hug.

She smiled as she looked him in the eye. "It has been way to long."

"I agree."

Everyone had started to talk again as Sonny shook Jason's hand and they made their way inside. Carly put down her drink and strode towards them.

"Hello, Evangeline. I'm Carly."

"Hello. It's nice to finally meet you."

Carly glanced at Jason who looked please and then back at her. She wasn't at all what Carly had expected. "Don't believe anything he said."

"Really?" Jason said as Eva chuckled.

One of the bosses walked up with his wife. "Evangeline, this is Dominic Taglianni and his wife, Vicky," Jason said.

"You are a rare beauty. It's nice to meet the woman who has captured Jason's heart," Dominic said shaking her hand.

"It's nice to meet you too."

Vicky stepped forward and gave her a hug. "Jason is a good man. I think you'll be very happy."

"Me too," she said before glancing at him.

Jason put his arm around her.

"Come with me. I'll introduce you to the other wives," Vicky said, pulling her away.

"You did good," Dominic said. He is very happy with Jason's choice. She seemed nice and he already knew of her occupation. It never hurt to have a lawyer around in their business.

Jason nodded. "I'm very lucky."

A few other people gathered to greet Jason and the one thing they noticed is that Jason's eyes had rarely left Evangeline.

"Your fiancé can't keep his eyes off you," Danya Scalero pointed out.

Eva blushed. "I have a hard time not looking at him too."

They all laughed.

"He is a gorgeous man," Lisa Giarella said.

They heard the clinking of a glass. Sonny is standing in the middle of the room which is the dance floor. "Evangeline and Jason will you come here please?"

"I'll talk to you ladies later," Eva said before scurrying away.

"You think she can handle the violence?" Danya asked.

Vicky smiled. "I think she's sweet but tough; just what Jason needs."

"I like her," Danya said.

"Me too," Lisa said.

Sonny cleared his throat. "I never thought I'd see the day when my partner would decide to settle down."

There is laughter in the room when Jason rolled his eyes.

"To Jason and Evangeline, may you always be happy, healthy, and completely in love."

There was a chorus of 'ahs' and they all toasted. A waiter took Jason and Evangeline's glasses as soft music filled the air. Carly is stunned that Jason is willingly dancing.

"How am I doing?" Evangeline asked.

"Great."

"So, can you really not take your eyes off of me or is that part of the ruse?" she teased.

Jason smirked. "I don't think anyone in this room can keep their eyes off of you. Trust me, you look that good."

Evangeline broke out with goose pimples. "Smooth, Morgan."

They got lost in each other's eyes and then right as the music slowed, to everyone's astonishment, Jason lowered his head and kissed her passionately making sure not to take it too far. They pulled apart, both intrigued and surprised by the intensity. Everyone started to clap and they leaned their foreheads together and smiled before pulling apart.

"Damn," Lisa said, fanning herself, "That was so hot."

Carly looked over at her and then back at the couple. Jason certainly seemed to be into her and vice versa, but she isn't totally convinced. The timing is just too convenient, but she couldn't get the truth out of Sonny.

Sonny walked up to them. "Hold on, we'll eat right after this special treat. Evangeline, will you do the honors?"

Milo rushed towards them with a chair in his hand and Evangeline told Jason to have a seat.

Sonny handed Evangeline a mic and music started to play.

"You've got to be kidding me," Carly muttered.

Jason is stunned, but opens his legs wider so Evangeline could stand closer and when she started to sing, everyone is floored by her beautiful voice.

Jason smiled when he recognized the country version of the song. She reached out and touched his face.

It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
Without saying a word you can light up the dark  
Try as I may I could never explain  
What I hear when you don't say a thing

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all

Jason took her hand and kissed it. No one had ever sung to him before and he couldn't help but feel good that she understands him. Almost everyone in the room had a smile on their face, knowing that Jason is a man of a few words on a good day.

She finished singing and everyone cheered and when she leaned over, they kissed again.

"Thank you. That was perfect," he said earnestly.

"You're welcome."

"Your voice is beautiful."

She blushed and he stood as people started surrounding them.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Frank turned towards his enforcer. "First thing tomorrow, request a meeting with Sonny. If they think I'm going to take this laying down, they're crazy."

He didn't care if the relationship was fake or real. There is no way he is letting what Evangeline did go. If Morgan and Corinthos are taken out in the process so be it.

Frank stayed long enough to eat and then left.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Sonny and Evangeline are alone on the balcony. "That was some show you two put on tonight."

Eva smiled. "I just hope it was good enough."

"It was. Hell, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you were in love."

"That would be a little much considering that I've only known him for a week," Evangeline said.

"But you like him don't you?"

She looked away. "Why do want to know?"

"Because I'm worried about you. I never wanted this business to touch you," Sonny explained. "If you and Jason end up having a relationship then you will be knee deep in it."

"Sonny, I'm a big girl. I appreciate you being concerned but whether or not Jason and I end up together is between us. We haven't even discussed anything or gone there at this point, so I'm not sure why we're even discussing this."

Sonny sighed. "I'm not trying to piss you off. I love you like a daughter."

"Right now, I don't need a father. I need a friend. Can you do that?"

He hugged her. "Of course I can."

"Thank you, Sonny. I don't think I could pay you back in a million life times."

"Just you being safe and happy are all the payment I need."

He went back inside and Carly waited until he was far enough away and got up and walked outside.

"So, that was some display," she said as Evangeline turned around. "You have a beautiful voice. I'm surprised that Jason didn't bolt. He usually doesn't like public displays of affection."

Eva smirked at her tone. "Well, then I guess I'm flattered."

"How long have you two been together?"

"Seven months," she said.

Carly's mouth dropped open. "I don't believe you."

Eva shrugged.

"Jason would have told me if he was with someone that long," Carly said, although she had to admit, he had been gone a lot for the last six months or so.

"You'll have to take that up with him."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Evangeline glanced into the room and was surprised to see Jason speaking to a short brunette.

"His ex., Sam," Carly said smugly.

"How long were they together?"

"Maybe a year. I'm sure she's pissed. She wanted him back in the worst way."

Evangeline turned and looked at her. "What happened?"

"She got shot while he was hugging her and Jason broke up with her because of the danger."

Eva is shocked, but tried not to show it. "But she's alright now?"

"Yes. She can't have children though," Carly said, wondering if this would scare Evangeline off.

"That's sad."

Carly didn't say anything. She hates Sam, but she certainly was less of a threat than Evangeline and that got her thinking.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason wearily listened to Sam complaining. They had the same conversation over and over and it is getting on his nerves. "Sam…"

"I don't care about the danger, Jason, because I know I've made mistakes, but I want you back," she said, quietly.

"You do realize that John is standing right over there," Jason said looking past her at the mobster.

"He knows the score," Sam said without glancing over there. She and John Zacchara had been dating for four months. He is cute and good in bed, but he still isn't Jason.

"Sam, I'm happy now. You need to let this go."

Sam touched his arm and it did not go unnoticed in the room.

"We were so good together, Jason. She can't satisfy you like I can."

Evangeline wrapped her arm around Jason's waist and then smiled sweetly at Sam for show. "Touch him again and I'll break your fingers." She is on to Sam's game especially after overhearing what she had just said. The little pest reminded her of Natalie Buchanon and there is no way in hell she wants to have to deal with another stalker.

Sam's mouth dropped open. "Are you going to let her talk to me like that?"

Jason smiled at Evangeline. "Yes," he said before giving Eva a quick kiss.

"Don't you have a man?" Eva said.

John walked up to them. "Yes, she does. I came over here to remind her of that. I'm John Zacchara."

"Evangeline Williamson. Nice smile."

John grinned. "Thanks. You've got yourself a keeper there, Morgan," he said before dragging Sam away.

"Thanks for the save," Jason said.

"It's like walking a mine field in here. Is there anyone else that I should worry about?"

"John's sister has a crush on me, but trust me, I never went there." Something caught his eyes and he groaned. "Speak of the devil."

Claudia sauntered up to them. "Hello, Jason, aren't you going to introduce us?"

Jason glared at her.

Claudia chuckled and shook Evangeline's hand. "I'm Claudia Zacchara."

"Evangeline."

"You're very sweet. You sure you can handle him or this life?"

Jason's fist clenched.

Evangeline stared Claudia with no fear. "Cross me and I guess you'll find out."

Claudia grinned and chuckled. "Touche," she said before walking away.

"She's very dangerous," Jason warned.

Eva tilted her head and gave him a look. "I'm not afraid of her."

"Maybe you should be," Carly said.

"What is it with you?" Eva asked. The look on her face made Jason very proud.

"I'm just giving you a warning."

"I need a drink and a few restraining orders," Evangeline said before walking back towards the table.

"Carly I swear to God if you said anything inappropriate…," Jason growled.

"Relax. She needs to learn to stop being so sensitive."

"She has the patience of a saint. Leave her alone," he said, following his fiancé.

Kate saw Evangeline go the bathroom so she followed her just in case.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Evangeline finished and walked towards the sink. She saw Kate and smiled as she quickly washed her hands.

"You handled Sam and Carly well."

Eva dried her hands off. "I've had experience with someone very similar, unfortunately."

Kate chuckled. "Your song to Jason was very beautiful. It was perfect actually. I was impressed."

"I'm glad that he liked it although, I have to admit it's nice when I do get him talking. He told me the most wonderful stories about his travels."

"I'm glad that he found you."

They returned to the room and thankfully, an hour later, they were on their way home.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason sighed. He had to admit, the night wasn't so bad. He had laughed a lot at her little comments and was grateful that she could handle herself gracefully.

"I think we were a hit," Evangeline said.

"That was all because of you."

"I was surprised that Frank didn't approach us.

"I think he was pissed and left rather early," Jason said remembering it well. Frank had practically stomped out of the room.

"I tried not to look over where he was."

The car stopped and Francis opened the door.

"Thank you, Francis," Evangeline said.

"You're welcome." So far, he really likes Evangeline. He knows the score; that they need to protect her, but he can't help but wonder if that line between fake and real is already blurring.

They got into an elevator and went up to Jason's penthouse.

"Kate went shopping for you. Hopefully, you'll like her tastes. She put everything in the guest bedroom."

"I'll have to thank her tomorrow," she said.

"We'll probably go over there to eat in a few days."

"I can't wait. Sonny was always the best cook."

Jason nodded. They got off and Marco is at the door. Jason introduced them and then they went inside.

She perused the apartment and smiled. "It's you."

"Is that good?"

"Yes," she said pushing his arm playfully. She moved forward and caught sight of the pool table. "Ah, the infamous table."

Jason slightly smiled. "Maybe we'll play tomorrow."

"Okay," she said as she walked towards the balcony doors. Sliding them open, she ventured outside enjoying the amazing view.

Jason came up behind her and she leaned back on him.

"Sonny is worried about us getting caught up," Evangeline said.

"I know. He pretty much asked me what my intentions are."

Eva turned around. "What are your intentions?"

"Right now, I want to kiss you," he said, huskily.

She licked her lips and Jason hissed and then swallowed up her answer as he ravished her mouth. They both moaned as the kiss heated up. He grabbed her ass and squeezed as he continued to plunder her mouth. They both broke apart so they could breathe.

"Eva," Jason said. "I don't know what this is, but I think we need to pull back. You are so damned beautiful and part of me wants to possess you so badly, but…" His voice trailed off as he closed his eyes.

Evangeline's body shuddered. Jason has such a raw power which in turn is completely sexy.

"I just wasn't expecting you right now. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Then don't hurt me," she said, making him chuckle. "What?"

"You are just so matter of fact sometimes. What do you want?"

"You."

He took a deep breath. "I'm so flawed Evangeline. I'm dangerous, stubborn, angry, damaged—"

"When I look at you, I only see strength; someone who has a big heart. You might be a little lost, but you just need the right compass."

"Are you my compass Eva?"

She bit her lip for a second. "If you'll let me."

"You scare me a little bit," he said quietly.

"I—scare you?"

He smirked. "You see me and it's been a long time since I've felt like someone did."

"Then can we try—for real?"

Jason closed his eyes for a long moment knowing that Sonny is going to have a cow. "Yes."


	5. Falling Into You

Eva's mouth crashed into Jason's; sucking, licking never getting enough and he met her stroke for stroke. He backed her into the sliding glass door as she undid his belt and pulled his shirt out of his pants, sliding her hands up his torso as Jason moaned into her mouth. He ripped his lips from hers and grabbed her hand. "Let's go," he said as they made their way into the house. They made it to the stairs before Jason pushed her into the wall and undid her dress. He watched it slide down her body and fall to the floor. She moaned as he kissed his way down her back and slid off her panties. Turning her around, his hand kneaded her breasts as he kissed her senseless and then dropped to his knees, throwing her leg over his shoulder as he dove into her center. Evangeline breathed out his name as Jason's tongue assaulted her clit. He was relentless, nipping, sucking, and flicking his tongue over her swollen nub as his finger found purchase and slid inside her wet folds. Evangeline mewled her approval as she panted and began to thrust against his mouth. Jason started to hum and that was all it took. She screamed out his name as her body shook and Jason continued to lap up all she had to give. Standing back up, he took her mouth again, not even giving her a chance to recover. Her knees buckled from his onslaught and Jason scooped her up and carried her to the bedroom.

The level of intensity was crazy and Evangeline loved every minute that Jason tried to possess her body and stake his claim. He put her down and their mouths fused again as Eva finished unbuttoning his shirt and slid it off his body. She pulled back to look at him and then leaned forward and tweaked his nipple with her teeth as Jason hissed. His pants fell to his ankles and as he tried to toe off his socks and shoes, Eva pushed down his briefs and was stunned by his thickness and girth. She smirked and then pushed an off balance Jason onto the bed and then devoured his cock.

Jason groaned as she licked and sucked him, leaving nothing untouched. His cock hit the back of her throat and Jason thought he saw stars. "Eva," he groaned. "Fuck, just like that," he said as she pumped him and took him down her throat. As tempting as it is, there is no way in hell that he is going to come that way, not for their first time. He sat up and pulled her on top of him and then rolled over, trapping her arms as his mouth started to tease her hardened nipples. The flicking of his tongue and the way he is licking and sucking is making her so wet. "Jason please," she begged, needing him to fill her.

Jason pulled back and hovered over her, poised at her entrance. "Birth Control?"

"Taken care of," she said as she felt him press against her opening.

"Do you want me Evangeline? Do you want to feel my big cock inside of you?"

Eva's body shuddered. "Yes Jason, please."

"Please what?" he asked as his eyes darkened.

She stared into them getting lost in their intensity. "Please fuck me, Jason. Now," she yelled.

He buried himself inside of her, swallowed up by her tight walls as she screamed his name. He barely gave her body time to process the invasion before he began to piston. Evangeline met his thrusts as Jason slid in and out of her tightness.

"Fuck," Jason muttered. He couldn't get deep enough. He pulled out, ignoring her protests, and flipped her over. She got on her knees and Jason climbed behind her. She had the most glorious ass. He gripped it and snapped his hips and entered her to the hilt as Evangeline gasped. She rocked back as he plowed forward and Jason knew he couldn't hold on much longer. "Come for me, Evangeline."

She moaned as he pumped harder.

"Tell me how I feel inside of you," he demanded.

She whimpered, "So good. Harder."

He reached in between her legs as he slammed into her willing body and began to tap on her clit and Evangeline let out a tortured moan as her body jerked and quivered. Feeling her walls grip him like a vice, Jason panted loudly with each thrust, as he released himself until they both fell onto the bed.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

They snuggled into each other both blown away about how incredible their lovemaking was. Jason lightly rubbed her back.

"You make me feel again. I had closed myself off for a long time," Jason said.

"Since Sam?"

He nodded. "Pretty much. Having someone shot because of you, in your arms, kind of fucks up your head."

"Understandable. Why are you willing to take a chance with me, but not her?" she asked curiously.

Jason sighed. "It's complicated. I did love Sam, but I shut down after she was shot. I felt like she sacrificed too much to be with me. She was really hurt and lashed out and she ended up sleeping with Ric Lansing, her stepfather while her mother was receiving treatment for cancer."

Evangeline's eyes shot up.

"I know. That pretty much sunk us for good. It was a total Carly move and she hurt a lot of people. I couldn't forgive it."

"And she has been trying to get you to take her back ever since."

"Yes. I know I hurt her and I feel a lot of guilt because she can't have children because of me."

"Jason, she knew the risks."

"And so do you," he said softly.

She could feel him pulling away and she touched his face. "This is my choice. I know who you are. Maybe I'm completely insane, but I feel like we have this connection and I need to see where that goes."

"Even if you end up dead?"

She gazed into his eyes. "I could end up dead crossing the street. When it's my time, it's my time. Sometimes, you just have to take a risk. Please don't pull away from me," she said noting the tortured look in his eyes.

"Evangeline, I don't think I can lose another person."

"I know it's easier for you to shut yourself off. I get that, but I'm asking you not to. Please give it another chance," she begged.

"God you don't know how much I want to."

"Don't think Jason—feel," she said, before kissing him softly on the mouth. After the second time, Jason grabbed her face and kissed her deeply, letting her know that he is willing. He slowly made love to her, learning what she liked and what drove her crazy. When they finally came down from their bliss and went to sleep, he lay there thinking about how he is looking forward to tomorrow for the first time, in a long time.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next morning, Evangeline made some calls back home as Jason went to his meeting.

"Nora Buchanon."

"Hey."

Nora gasped. "Evangeline are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm sorry I didn't call sooner."

"The cops were at your apartment and it was trashed. Since the window was broken, we thought someone abducted you."

"I ran before they could."

"Do you think it was Smith?"

"Yes," Evangeline said, painfully. "Look, I kind of got engaged so that I will be protected."

"What!" Nora said loudly. "To who?"

"Jason Morgan."

Nora sat back in her chair. "Are you crazy?"

Eva grinned. "Probably."

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Um, we're sleeping together and want to try for a real relationship."

Nora is stunned. This isn't like Evangeline at all. "Are you sure you didn't hit your head?"

Eva laughed. "He's gorgeous, sweet to me—I don't know. I just feel safe and it feels right."

"He must be insanely good in bed," Nora said. She is aware of Jason's business dealing as well as that handsome and body.

"You have no idea."

"Are you sure about this?"

"I am. Sonny Corinthos is an old friend. My father worked for him. Nora, Sonny paid for my law school. He has watched over me all these years. I trust him to keep safe and Jason will do everything he can to protect me," Eva explained.

"Wow. You certainly can keep a secret."

"Are you mad at me?"

Nora sighed. "No. I'm just worried. Promise to keep in touch with me."

"I will. I can't see you in person for a while, but I'll call when I can."

"I love you, Evangeline. Please stay safe."

"I love you too."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason sat in Sonny's office. His partner stared at him for a minute before speaking. "You look relaxed."

"I am."

Sonny stood and then began to pace. "Clearly, last night went a little too well."

"Sonny, I'm not going to discuss my relationship with Evangeline with you."

"So now it's a relationship?"

"Yes."

"Jason—"

"You can spare me the lecture. I'll do everything I can to protect her."

Milo poked his head in. "Frank is here."

"Send him in," Sonny said sitting back down.

Jason got up and slid over onto the next chair. Frank walked in and shook Sonny's hand and then sat.

"So, what's on your mind?" Sonny asked.

"Evangeline Williamson," Frank said slowly, "she sent my brother to prison."

"You mean the brother that killed a pregnant woman?" Jason asked.

Frank ignored him. "I cannot let that go. This charade you've got going on is bullshit and I will not accept it."

"Frank, I was good friends with her father and was her guardian after he died. I love her like a daughter, not to mention the fact that she and Jason are getting married," Sonny said before leaning forward. "Look, I can't let you hurt her."

"You really expect me to believe that Jason is really going to marry her?" Frank asked. "Do I look like an idiot to you?"

"I don't care what you believe. We're together and I plan on making sure it stays that way. If you touch her, then it will be the last thing that you do. That is a promise. You know the rules. You don't go after women and children, especially considering what that woman means to us," Jason said as he tried to get his emotions under control. This isn't going to end well. He always knew that Frank would have to die, but if he hurts Evangeline, he will make sure that Frank suffers unbelievable amounts of pain.

Sonny could tell Jason is about to implode, and frankly, he feels the same way. "What's it going to be?"

Frank stood. "For now, she lives. I can't promise you what tomorrow will bring though."

"If anything happens to her, I don't care if it's a broken nail, you're going down for it.

Frank smirked. When he strikes, hopefully they'll all be dead and he won't have to worry about it. He turned and walked away and Jason was literally counting in his head to try and calm down.

"I want to take him out before he has the chance to hurt her," Jason said.

"We can't. The five families won't tolerate that."

"By the time he does something, it will be to late Sonny. I could get in and out and no one would see me."

"I'll think about it."

Jason knew he was going to say that, which meant a no would probably follow. "Fine, I need to go pick up my fiancé and take her over to the Quartermaines for lunch."

"Good luck with that."

Jason left, needing to calm down before he went over there.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Evangeline finished getting dressed. She wanted to make a good impression on Jason's family.

Jason quietly observed as she checked herself out in the mirror. "You look nice," he said making her jump.

"I'm going to have to get used to how stealthy you are," she said as she strode up to him. "How did it go?"

"Badly. He didn't make any promises that he won't come after you."

"So for now, we just have to be careful," she said, wrapping her arms around his waist. "I called and let my friend know that I was safe and wouldn't be back for a while."

"Good. We better get going," he said giving her a quick kiss.

She smiled and grabbed her purse. "Don't look so scared. I've got your back."

"I have snipers set up along the perimeter just in case someone steps out of line."

She chuckled. "Very funny."

"I'm serious," he deadpanned.

Her laughter filled the hallway as they headed to the elevator.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Alice opened the door and smiled. "Jason, come on in."

"Alice, this is Evangeline."

"It's very nice to meet you. Everyone is waiting in the dining room."

Jason led Evangeline to the room and Monica stood up. "Welcome to our home, Evangeline," she said before giving her a hug.

"Thank you. It's nice to finally meet you."

"This is my husband Alan."

Alan gave her a hug. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

"This is my grandmother, Lila," Jason said leading Eva over to the wheelchair.

"You are so beautiful. I'm so glad you are making my grandson happy."

Eva smiled. She immediately liked Lila. "Trust me, he makes me very happy too," she said as she lightly gripped Lila's hand.

"That is my husband, Edward. If he's gruff, don't take it personally."

She approached him. "Thank you for having me in your lovely home."

Edward mouth turned up. "It's my pleasure."

They all sat. Jason is glad that Tracy is on a trip out of town.

Alice brought the food into the room as everyone chatted.

"So Evangeline, what do you do for a living?" Alan asked.

"I'm a lawyer."

Jason glanced at Edward and glared before he could say anything snarky. "She's also a wonderful singer."

"Really? I'd love to hear you some day."

"We'll have to arrange for something," Evangeline said.

"Are you from New York?" Monica asked.

"I'm originally from Maryland, but I have been living in Pennsylvania."

"Oh wow. How did you two meet?" Lila asked.

Evangeline smiled. "Let's just say that a disgruntled defendant tried to hurt me and Jason came out of nowhere and rescued me."

Edward cleared his throat. "You do know what he does for a living right?"

Eva turned to face him. "He's a coffee importer; a rather good one. A man isn't necessarily defined by his job, by the way."

Edward is surprised by her answer. "And you're not afraid of the danger?"

"Edward…" Monica said firmly.

"It's okay. I'd have to be a fool to act like there isn't any, but love is about taking risks. Death is the only thing that is a guarantee in life. When it's my time, it's my time. I'm not going give up something special out of fear. Jason is worth the risk," she said.

Monica smiled brightly as did Lila.

"Let me ask you something," Evangeline said to Edward who nodded. "If someone had told you that you shouldn't marry Lila for any reason, would you have listened?"

"Probably not."

"You would have fought for her. Jason deserves to have someone fight for him," she said, squeezing his hand.

Jason's expression softened and he slightly smiled. "Thank you."

Eva gave him a quick peck. "May I use the bathroom?"

Alice stepped into the room. "Follow me."

When she had left, Monica grinned. "I like her."

"Me too," Alan said. "Plus, she knows how to handle Edward."

Edward scoffed and Lila chuckled.

"She's beautiful, smart, and clearly she cares about you," Lila said. "I for one am happy that you've found someone that appreciates you."

"Thank you. She means a lot to me."


	6. Drawing the Line

Evangeline came back into the room.

"I owe you an apology," Edward offered.

Eva is surprised. "No you don't."

"I was being brash. You have the right to love whomever you want and if you are Jason's Lila, then I guess I should be more supportive."

Lila grinned.

"Well thank you, Mr. Quartermaine," Eva said.

"Please, call me Edward."

She smiled and Jason squeezed her hand. Everyone started chatting again and Lila sat back and watched them interact. Jason is very attentive to her and is definitely smiling more.

After they were finished, Monica pulled Evangeline aside and Lila got a few minutes to speak with Jason alone.

"You look happy," she said.

"I am."

"Is there something more going on?" Lila asked.

Jason chuckled. She always could read him like a book. "Yes. She's in danger."

"Is that why you are saying you're engaged?"

"Yes."

Lila is the one person in the world that Jason knows he can always trust because she has never let him down and always believes in him.

"But you have feelings for her don't you?"

"I do, but it hasn't been that long."

Lila sighed. "That doesn't matter. Are you falling for her Jason?"

"Yes."

"Good, because I can tell the feelings are mutual. Use this time to your advantage. Don't let her get away."

"I won't."

Evangeline glanced at them and smiled and they returned it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason pulled into the parking garage. Evangeline hadn't said much on the way home. She seemed to be lost in her thoughts, so he hadn't interrupted. He parked and got out and opened her door.

Eva sadly met his gaze as she slid out.

He took her hands and kissed her on the forehead. "You okay?"

She nodded. "Just missing my family a little."

He figured that might be the case. "Was it because mine were so bad?" he asked trying to lighten her mood.

She chuckled. "Funny. They weren't that bad. In fact, I liked them."

His eyebrows shot up and Evangeline laughed. Mission accomplished.

Jason brushed his hand against her cheek and Eva closed her eyes. She shivered as she felt his lips brush across hers and then she kissed him hungrily as he fisted her hair and pressed his body into hers which was now leaning against the SUV. Evangeline moaned as she felt him grow hard against her. They were quickly getting hot and heavy. Jason pulled back and leaned his forehead against hers. "You make me lose control so fast," he said trying to catch his breath.

"Trust me, the feeling is mutual."

He bit her lower lip and then sucked it into his mouth before his tongue found hers again. He sensuously moved his mouth down her neck and she let out a strangled moan. His hand went under her dress and quickly found her core. She was hot, wet, and ready for him. He stroked her as he pulled back and stared into her hooded eyes.

"Come for me Eva."

She gasped as he went faster. She let out two loud pants and then his mouth buried her scream as she came undone. "You have no idea how hot you look when you come." Jason muttered before tasting her lips again. "We need to go upstairs now," He almost growled before removing his hand. She tried to catch her breath as she watched him lick his fingers. Dear God he is the hottest man she had ever seen.

"Now," she demanded before smoothing down her skirt as she pulled him towards the elevator.

They got inside and started making out again. Jason hissed as she palmed his erection and then raked his teeth over her neck. "I'm going to fuck you so hard," he promised.

She moaned at his declaration and when the doors opened, he picked her up and carried her to the door, much to her amusement. Once they were inside, he practically ran up the steps and then sat her on the bed and stripped down. Eva watched him unabashedly, licking her lips when he popped out of his briefs.

Jason's eyes are dark and filled with passion. "Clothes off," he demanded.

She stood and slowly started to unbutton her dress and Jason growled and ripped it open as buttons went flying and attacked her mouth. He is almost overwhelming her with his intensity and she felt like she is barely keeping up as he finished ripping the dress off of her body. Now they are skin against skin as he plundered her mouth with a demanding kiss. She felt her panties rip away and without pretense, Jason pushed her onto the bed and entered her to the hilt, taking her breath away. He drove into her unforgivingly as her body shook with each pump of his hips. He grabbed her legs and placed them on his shoulders and then drilled into her, panting as her silky, wet walls swallowed him up over and over. She started playing with her breasts as she looked up at him and Jason stared at her like a predator. And then he suddenly stopped and pulled out as Evangeline protested. "Lay on your stomach," he demanded.

She turned over and he pushed her legs together and straddled her body and then slid into her. She gasped at the feeling and he grabbed her ass and kneaded it as he slowly pushed in and out of her. Pressing his body against her back, he swiveled his hips as he pumped to give her more pleasure and Evangeline started to whimper. She is going to cum. "Jason….uh….God," she cried out as he increased the speed as he kissed her neck. And right before she shattered, he pulled back and began to piston into her hard as her walls tightened around his shaft and drew his orgasm from him. She screamed his name as bliss took over.

He collapsed onto her and waited a few minutes before he pulled out and took care of the condom. He crawled up along her body and kissed her back.

"Jesus Jason, it gets better every time."

He smiled. "You inspire me."

She turned so she could see his eyes. God, she is already falling hard for this man. He saw the look in her eyes and returned it. Was it possible to be this addicted to someone? "I'm not letting you go, Eva. Just know that."

She bit her lip as another shudder shook her body. "I really hope you keep that promise."

He kissed her reverently before pulling her into his arms.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Carly sat at a table in Kelly's a few days later. She is not happy at all. Jason isn't answering his phone because he is completely wrapped up in his singing, lawyer, barbie.

Sam entered the room and stomped over to Carly's table and plopped into a chair. "We can't let that bitch take our man away."

Carly looked at her like she was crazy. "Seriously Sam? He is not your man. John should dump your ass. I don't even understand why he settles for you."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Just tell me that you'll work with me to get rid of her."

"No matter how much I want Jason back and away from her, I would never roll around with you to get that done. Face it, you're a joke. Jason would never forgive me."

"Don't act like you're above it all. Your head looked like it was going to implode when she started singing."

"Actually, I was trying to stop myself from throwing up. Do us all a favor and crawl back under that rock you escaped from," Carly said standing up. "And stay the hell away from Jason before you give him a disease."

Carly left the restaurant, pissed that Sam ruined her plans for lunch. A thought went through her mind and she smirked. She is going to use this to her advantage.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason stared as Carly came into his office. "What do you want Carly?"

"Is that any way to greet your best friend?"

He looked at her warily. "Why have you been blowing up my phone?"

"I miss you Jase," she said pouting.

He rolled his eyes. "Carly, do not call me over and over unless it's something important. Understood?"

"Fine. I have some news for you, something you should probably look into."

Jason sighed. "Go ahead."

"I was at Kelly's today and Sam came in and asked me what we were going to do about Evangeline taking our man. She wanted to team up to get rid of her."

Jason's head tilted.

"I told her off and advised her to stay away from you, but I think she's about to do something really stupid."

Jason's head dropped and he sighed. "I felt so guilty after the shooting, but if she does something to Evangeline, all bets are off."

Carly could see the anger in his eyes and it gave her pause. "You're in love with her aren't you?"

"I'm engaged to her, Carly."

"I know that Jason, but that whole thing was suspect. I'm not stupid. You want her."

"I have her. I'm only going to say this once. If you do anything out of jealousy or for our "friendship" that hurts Eva, we will not have one anymore. You are going to treat Evangeline with the respect she deserves because she is going to be my wife. If you can't handle that, walk away now. And if you choose not to do that and go after her, you will not like the consequences."

Carly's eyes filled up with tears. "Wow Jase. I guess she's the one. You've never threatened me before."

"She is and I don't want to lose you as a friend, but things have to change. Can you just be happy for me?"

She wiped away a tear. "I'll try."

"Thank you."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Evangeline perused a rack of clothing while Johnny stood towards the back and visually made sweeps of the room. He groaned when he saw Sam approaching and moved towards Evangeline quickly.

"You bitch," Sam growled.

Eva sighed and looked up at her. "What do you want?"

"Jason back."

"You lost him all on your own. He doesn't want you anymore and this isn't high school. I don't need to fight you for something that I already have."

Eva walked away and Sam grabbed her arm.

"Remove it now," Johnny demanded, low and lethally.

Sam glared at him. "I'm going to get Jason back and you will be nothing to him."

"Did you take your medication today?" Eva asked.

Johnny smirked.

"Get your hand off of my arm or I will remove it for you," Evangeline said firmly.

When Sam smirked and left it there, Eva grabbed her wrist and twisted, making her yelp out in pain.

"Go home, little girl. You are way out of your league."

Sam wrenched her arm free. "You'll regret that," she said, moving away.

"Ma'am, are you alright?" the manager asked.

Evangeline slightly smiled. "I'm fine. Sorry for the disturbance."

She nodded and moved away.

"You want to leave?" Johnny asked.

"No. I'm not going to let her ruin my shopping day."

Johnny smiled. "Good."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason got a text from Johnny and cursed under his breath. Sam touched his girl. That was not going to fly. He dialed John Zacchara and summoned him and he showed up about fifteen minutes later.

Jason heard a knock on the door and yelled, "Come in."

John walked inside. "You rang?" Right now, things are going well between the Corinthos/Morgan and Zacharra Industries so he was a bit surprised to hear from Jason.

"We have a problem."

John frowned. "What is it?"

"Your girlfriend made it known today that she's going to go after my fiancé."

John cursed under his breath.

"I don't know why you put up with her shit."

"She's a good lay."

"She's not that good. You could find someone else. You're just lazy."

John smirked. It was true, but it is hard to find a girl that can last in their world. "You have a point. I suppose that you want my permission to shut her down?"

"No. I don't need your permission, I'm giving you a courtesy notification."

"Damn Morgan. Fine, I'll break up with her so that it doesn't look bad to the families."

"Don't look so broken up over it."

John grinned and left.

Jason called Cody into his office.

"What's up?"

"I need you on Sam McCall. John's about to break up with her and she's planning on doing something to Evangeline."

"I heard that Sam confronted her and Evangeline twisted her wrist."

Jason smirked. "She can be testy when need be. Eva can't get hurt Cody. Kill the bitch if she doesn't comply. I'm sick of her shit anyway."

Cody smiled. He should have gotten rid of Sam a long time ago. Her life had been one big con and he never understood why Jason thought he was any different. "Alright, I'll take care of it."

Jason watched him leave and then got back to work.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Evangeline entered the penthouse and is surprised to see Carly sitting on the couch. She put down her bags and readied herself for another confrontation.

Carly smirked. "Relax, I'm not your enemy. That would be Sam."

Eva rolled her eyes. "I handled her earlier."

"Look, I wanted to apologize. Apparently, you're "the one" and I don't want to lose my friend. So, this is me eating crow."

Evangeline sat next to her. "I really don't need the dram, so I'm glad you came to your senses."

"I'm not used to sharing him."

"If Jason wants you in his life, then I'm fine with that as long as you respect me."

"Since we're negotiating, I get him Tuesdays and Thursdays."

Evangeline looked at her like she was crazy and Carly laughed.

"Gotcha."

Eva smiled. "Very funny."

"I thought so."

Jason flung the door open and stopped in his tracks.

"Hey."

He's eyes narrowed as he stared down Carly.

"Relax, I was just leaving."

"Bye Carly," Eva said.

"Bye." She kissed Jason on the cheek and left.

Evangeline got up. "Don't worry about her. She says she wants a truce. I'll take it with a grain of salt."

His eyes honed in on her lips and he kissed her. "I missed your mouth."

"I missed everything," she sighed.

He gazed at her intensely. "I would love to give you everything all over this apartment, but we need to talk first."

She kissed him lightly. "Okay."

They sat on the couch.

"Sam is planning on doing something to you."

Eva rolled her eyes. "She's so transparent."

"I agree. Cody is grabbing her right now. He's going to try to put the fear of Jason into her."

"And if that doesn't work?"

"You really want to know?"

She shook her head. "I'll just trust you then." Where was he when she needed Natalie to go away?

"Thank you. I'll do anything I have to in order to protect you, Evangeline."

She bit her lip. Jason is just so raw and intense and it did all kinds of things to her body. Not to mention that he had scored big points for being willing to ditch his stalker.

There is a knock on the door and Jason answers it.

"Who are you?"

"My name is John McBain and I'm here to see Evangeline."

Eva cursed under breath and stood. "What do you want John?"

"I needed to make sure that you were okay?"

"How did you find me?"

Jason noted her posture and the attitude she is throwing off and then glared at John.

"I overheard Nora and you talking."

"So you're spying on me now?"

John frowned. "No. Look, I was concerned. I saw your engagement announcement and I didn't understand how you could get engaged so suddenly. I figured that something was wrong."

"Well, it's none of your business."

"Are you in trouble?"

Evangeline moved closer to him. "Look, we are not friends and you gave up your right to know what is going on in my life a long time ago. So, as you can see, I'm fine. Jason makes me happy and I don't need your help or your concern."

John stared at her for a moment. She is so beautiful when she is angry. "Sorry I interrupted you. Take care."

He walked away and Jason shut the door. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. There are way too many nosey people in our lives."

Jason smiled. "I agree."


	7. For or Against

Jason's eyes locked on her lips. He loved their shape and how they felt against his. Her heart started to beat faster as he leaned closer. God, his mouth is heavenly. When they finally connected, a current shot through her body as Jason laid several kisses on her before his tongue brushed against hers. His cologne filled her nostrils as the kiss became more demanding. She felt lightheaded as Jason tasted her with abandon. Her moans filled the room as he backed her up against the wall.

His phone rang and he ignored it and his hands swept under her shirt.

When the stupid phone kept ringing, she pulled back very flustered. "Go ahead and answer it."

He sighed and pulled his phone out. "What?"

Johnny sighed. "Jason, Cody has a concussion."

Evangeline watched as he went from annoyed to concerned. "How?"

"I guess he knocked on Sam's door and it was unlocked, so he went in and she hit him over the head with a heavy vase."

"Shit."

"There's no sign of her."

Jason closed his eyes for a second. "Find her, now!"

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sam ran into the Zacchara mansion. "John," she yelled.

Anthony came out of his office. "What do you want Sam?"

"I need John. Jason sent some guys after me and I need someone to hide me."

Anthony shook his head. The skank is more trouble than she is worth. John had already told him that they are through. "Come with me," he said, pulling her to the back of the house as he thought about how he could use this to his advantage. If he took care of Jason's problem, then that would keep the peace.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

He led her to a large room. "Stand over there in the middle."

She isn't sure what the hell is going on, but she figures he is just being weird as usual, so she did as she was told.

"Perfect. Trust me, they won't find you and I won't let Jason hurt you."

Sam smiled. "Thank you."

He pushed a button and Sam dropped into a hole.

She screamed and then hit the bottom with a thud. He could hear her crying and whimpering as he leaned over the opening.

"It might take several days, but eventually, you'll die. Have fun with the rodents. They'll love you."

Sam started to cry harder as she pleaded in between sobs.

"You should have thought about the consequences of fucking with Jason's woman."

He slammed the trap door shut, but he could still here her muffled screams. Laughing loudly, he turned off the light and went back to the house. He picked up his phone and called Jason who is driving to a safe house to check on Cody.

"Hello."

"Morgan, it's Anthony."

Jason is a little surprised to hear from him. "Is there something wrong?"

"Not anymore. Let's just say I took care of a little problem you were having."

"How?"

"She won't be a threat anymore. I hope this proves to you that keeping the peace between our organizations is important to me."

"Thank you."

Anthony smiled. "Anytime."

Jason dialed Johnny.

"What's up?"

"Anthony just called me. He said he took care of Sam for us."

Johnny is very surprised. The old man didn't do anything unless it benefited him. "Really?"

"Yup."

"I hate to even think what that sick bastard did to her, but she deserves every bit of pain he causes."

"Agreed. I'll let you know how Cody is."

The elevator opened up and it was John again.

"I need to speak with Evangeline please."

Johnny shook his head. This guy had pretty big balls to be this direct. "John right?"

Jason had already texted him the name.

"Yes."

Johnny stepped into the apartment. "Evangeline?"

She came out of the kitchen and smiled. "Hey, what's up?"

"You have a visitor. It's John."

Eva rolled her eyes. "Johnny tell him to go home. I have nothing to say to him."

"Okay."

He went back into the hallway. "Sorry, but she doesn't want to talk to you and she wants you to go home."

John didn't say anything, but he left. Johnny made a call, "Hey, I need you to check out a cop named John McBain. Find out if he's dirty or clean."

After getting confirmation, he slipped his phone into his pocket. It doesn't hurt to be safe.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason rushed into the elevator at the Metro Court. He is running a little late for dinner with Evangeline. It finally reached the floor and he got out and looked around.

The hostess approached him. "Good evening, Mr. Morgan. Can I show you to your table?"

He had already spotted his fiancé and she looks delectable in a stunning short champagne colored dress. She had cleavage for miles and he wants to run his hands up her long shapely legs.

The lady babbled on, but Jason is barely paying attention.

"I prepared a very private spot on the balcony as you requested." Jason is all kinds of hot and the woman can't help but be affected by his intensity as he neared the table.

He followed her to where Eva is sipping a martini. Looking around for Johnny, he finally spotted him against a wall inside the restaurant and nodded. He isn't taking any chances because he knows he'll be distracted. The area where they are sitting has high walls and the only way in is through the doorway. It is secluded and safe.

"Your first course will be brought in shortly."

She pulled the curtain closed to give them more privacy.

Leaning over her, he licked her lips and then kissed her as he lightly moaned.

She grinned when he pulled back. "It's nice to see you too."

Jason sat next to her grabbed her hand and kissed it. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you."

The waitress came in with the first course and quickly excited.

Eva tasted her lobster bisque. "So good."

Jason took a bite of his crab cake.

"Want a taste?"

Jason made a face. "It's soup."

"It's not just any soup. Come on, expand your horizons."

He looked at her skeptically, but she lifted the spoon to his mouth and he tasted the rich concoction. "Not bad."

"I told you."

He leaned over and gave her a quick peck.

"It's nice out here. I like it."

"I thought you would."

He already had plans for her and hopes she'll play along. He isn't usually so bold, but keeping his hands off of her for long just isn't an option.

A few minutes later, the waitress brought their main course out and they ate as soft music filtered into the air.

Eva is having pasta while Jason chose the steak. They fed each other bites of their meals.

"I'm done," Eva said, sinking back in her chair.

"I hope you left room for dessert."

"A little bit."

A few minutes later, it is delivered and she grinned. There are a couple of different choices and all look delicious. Jason had already given instructions that once dessert was brought out, they were not to be disturbed.

Eva watched him pick up his fork and sink it into some chocolate cake. He had a devilish look in his eyes as he fed it to her.

She moaned. "Good."

He was on her mouth, taking her off guard, as he ravished it. "Very good."

The way he is gazing at her is making her wet and she crosses her legs.

"Uh uh." He pushed her knees back into place and then grabbed her chair and pulled it, so they were closer.

"Jason…" she whimpered.

He smirked and dipped at strawberry into some whipped cream and rubbed some cream on her lips before kissing her senseless again. His left hand moved over her breast and squeezed it and to her shock, he freed it and used the strawberry to smear cream onto her nipple. She bit her lip to stop from moaning as Jason sucked and then licked all the cream off. He dropped the strawberry and ran his hand up her leg, looking almost menacing.

"Someone could come in," she said before taking in a ragged breath. That excited her more than she is ready to admit.

Jason shook his head and then smirked when he realizes she had gone commando and his fingers found purchase. She is so wet for him and Eva gasps as he starts to stroke her. He has her so damned turned on it is almost overwhelming. She could hear people talking inside and her adrenaline is pumping, knowing that they could be discovered at any moment. Jason covered her mouth with his as he swallowed her moans. "Do you like my finger inside you?"

"Yes," she hissed. Jason is doing her in and making her want more.

"Do you like it that anyone could walk in here and see what I'm doing to you?"

"Yes," she said, painfully. He is rubbing her in all the right places.

"Would you like something bigger?" he asked before licking her lips and taking her mouth again.

"God, yes."

His finger slid out as she whimpered and he licked it before standing up. There was a little area next to them that had a small bar, so there is a partial partition. He moved his chair and slid it in there and then undid his pants and dropped them as he watched her and then sat down.

Eva got up with shaky legs and moved towards him. Luckily her dress isn't tight so that she could push it up to her waist. She climbed onto his lap and they kissed torridly. Jason lifted her up and Eva stood on her toes as he lined himself up. She slammed down onto his hard shaft.

"Fuck," Jason muttered. She is so hot and tight.

She began to undulate as she suffocated his cock over and over.

"Make us come Evangeline," he growled.

She stood on her toes until he almost left her and then lightly but quickly, she bounced so her opening massaged his tip. Jason sucked in her nipple before panting and looking up her. "I'm going to come," he said as his breath got harsher.

He reached down and rubbed her clit and Eva moved forward and he smothered her moan again as she slammed all the way down on his cock and then gripped him like a vice. Jason moaned into her mouth as his dick twitched and he started to come. She could feel him release himself over and over, triggering her second orgasm.

"That was incredible."

"You're incredible," he said before kissing her again. He just couldn't get enough of her. She is so beautiful, sexy, and fit him like a glove.

"How am I going to clean up?"

He reached inside of his suit jacket pocket and grabbed a packet up tissues and she chuckled.

"You do know how to plan a night out."

"You inspire me."

They got up and she cleaned herself up the best she could and then fixed her dress.

"You look so beautiful in this dress. Dance with me."

She threw her arms around his neck and they danced, getting lost in the music and then he took her home.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Frank made a call to Sal, who is a member of the five families. Out of all of the men, he is probably the one who cared for the Corinthos organization the least.

"I think Jason is dragging his feet on the wedding. I want to force his hand."

Sal sighed. "For what purpose?"

"We all know that he's holding back because they are blatantly disrespecting me. It's a ruse."

"Look, all I can do is ask for a status. I'm not going to promise anything. Everyone liked her and there is no way I'm going against all the other families on this."

"Fine, do what you can."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Sonny called Jason to his office.

"Dominic called wondering if you set a date."

"Frank."

Sonny nodded. "What do you want to do?"

"I'm not going to have that asshole dictate my life."

"I understand that, but we knew it could come to this from the beginning."

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose. The last thing that he wants to do is to have Eva think he is marrying her because he has to.

"Jason, you have to put your feelings for Evangeline aside. Her safety is the most important thing."

"I know that."

Sonny noted his short tone. "Why don't we make it in a month?"

Jason sighed. "I'll talk to Evangeline and get back to you."

Sonny watched him disappear. He saw the signs. Jason is in love with his fiancé and he just hopes to God that it won't end badly."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Evangeline called Nora.

"Hey there. How's engaged life treating you?"

Eva smiled. "Blissfully."

"That good?"

"My God Nora, I can't stop thinking about him. He's driving me crazy."

Nora chuckled and sat back in her seat. "You've got it bad."

"I know. He just gets me. There's this intensity and rawness about him that makes me weak in the knees."

"I remember you saying something similar about John."

Eva groaned. "He has shown up here twice."

"What?"

"I know. It's ridiculous. He seriously needs to get over me because I have found the man of my dreams and it is not John McBain."

"Wow. So it's better than being with John?"

"Hell yeah." She isn't going to deny that sex with John was otherworldly, but Jason had taken it to another level for her.

"Well, I'm happy for you. God knows you deserve some happiness after all the crap you have been through."

She heard the door. "Listen, I have to go, but I'll call you back later because you need to tell me what's going on with your love life."

Nora smiled. "Deal."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason strode inside the penthouse and smiled. "Hey beautiful."

Eva grinned. "Hello. What are you doing home?"

"Well, we need to discuss something and I thought it was better if we talked face to face."

She put her phone down and gave him all of her attention.

He pulled her onto his lap and kissed her properly.

"Am I supposed to be able to think after that?"

"I hope so. It's about Frank."

She rolled her eyes. "What now?"

"He went to the five families and insisted that we set a date because apparently, our engagement timeline is offending him." He watched as she bit her lip and the wheels started to turn. "Talk to me."

"I guess I just hoped that if we were going to get married for real someday, that it would be on our own terms. I know this all started as a ruse but…"

He kissed her softly. "I know this sounds crazy, but I want this. I want you and everything that comes with it. If I marry you, ruse or not, you're it for me."

Her mouth dropped open. "What are you saying Jason?"

His eyes are smoldering. She knows exactly what he was saying. "I'm falling in love with you, Eva. We just fit. I don't need months to make up my mind. Do you?"

A smile slowly crept onto her face. "For a man who doesn't like to talk, when you do, you pack a lot of punch."

He chuckled.

"To answer your question, I'm falling in love with you too and I agree, we have a connection that I never expected. I can't stop thinking about you and I don't need months to know that you're it for me."

He stared at her lips and then sucked the bottom one into his mouth before plunging his tongue inside hers. Eva moaned as he sensuously took her mouth.

"So you'll marry me in a month."

Her eyes grew wide. "A month?"

"Yes. Do you think you can get everything together by then?"

Her mind is spinning. That isn't a lot of time.

"You know Kate will probably help out and I'll do whatever you tell me."

She shook her head like she is shaking off her thoughts. "We'll make do." She realizes that the details didn't matter to her, as long as he is standing across from her in the end.

They kissed passionately before he leaned his forehead against hers to catch his breath. "I have to go back to work."

She flashed him a look making him smile. God she loves his smile and the fact that he mainly dons it for her.

"I'm sorry. I promise that I'll make it up to you later."

"You better," she whispered, as her breath filtered across his lips.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are today?"

She smiled. "Yes."

He kissed her. "What are doing for the rest of the day?"

"Well, I thought I might look for a job."

He frowned. "Are you bored?"

She chuckled. "Yes, unless you're home."

He slightly smiled and then stood, making her yelp as she gripped his hips with her legs. His hands squeezed her ass. "Seriously, you're going to be the end of me."

She smiled and kissed him torridly, breaking Jason's resolve. He took the steps two at a time before throwing her on the bed and ravishing her body. An hour later they fell onto their backs panting, with big smiles on their faces.


	8. Taken

Evangeline went online to try and find some kind of legal job. She had just spotted something interesting when she heard a knock on the door. Quickly closing the distance, she jogged over to it and opened it. Carly brushed by her. "Well come on in," she said, looking at her back.

"What are you doing?" Carly asked, plopping down onto the couch.

"I'm looking for a job."

She frowned. "Why?"

Eva rolled her eyes. "You have one."

"And?"

"I didn't go to school for nothing. I need to do something."

"I have the day off. Come shopping with me."

Eva chuckled. "You're like an addict."

Carly grinned. "I'm not even going to deny that. Go put some shoes on and let's go."

Eva ran upstairs and quickly changed and then they headed out.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Max is not amused by the amount of bags he is going to have to carry. Carly is binge shopping like money is going out of style. Even Evangeline was shocked. They had been going for three hours and her feet are starting to hurt. They slid into the car and Max slammed the trunk closed and nodded at another guard who is parked a couple of cars over. Just when he was about to get inside, a shot rang out and he fell to the ground.

"Holy shit," Carly yelled. She tried frantically to open the door but it is locked.

A man slid into the front and unlocked the passenger door allowing a second man to get in. He turned on the car and sped away.

"What just happened?" Eva said.

One of the men turned and looked at her. "You are more beautiful than your pictures. We're going on a little trip ladies. Hope you're feeling adventurous."

The women gazed at each other and internally plotted.

"I can take the skinny one," Carly muttered.

Eva rolled her eyes. "Of course you get the skinny one."

Carly grinned wickedly and then mouthed the word, "Fight."

Eva nodded once.

"I can't believe you dragged me out to go shopping and now look what happened," Carly said, angrily.

"Me? You're the one that suggested we come to this stupid mall. How do I know you're not working with Sam?"

"Take that back," Carly yelled.

"No."

Carly lunged for Evangeline and they started to pretend to fight.

"Shit. Stop them."

One of the men got up and tried to grab one of the girls but couldn't.

"Pull over."

The driver pulled over and when he opened the door and reached in, Eva kicked him in the balls and they scrambled to get out of the car. Evangeline started to run, but stopped because she heard the click of a gun. Slowly she turned and a man had a gun to Carly's head.

"Get back in the fucking car now or she dies."

Eva sighed and turned on her heel and then marched backed to the car. They were silent for the rest of the trip, wondering if Jason would know where to find them.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason stormed into the E.R. Francis cut him off pulled him over to the side.

"Where the fuck is my fiancé?"

"We don't know. She and Carly were taken. Max was shot point blank, but he had a vest on."

Jason cursed under his breath. "Do you think it was Frank?"

"It's not really his style. He usually likes carnage."

Jason started to pace, his breath growing more shallow as he brimmed with anger, wishing he could hurt someone to take off the edge.

"You need to get control of your emotions. You won't be any good to her if you get yourself thrown into jail."

Jason stopped and glared at him.

"Glare at me all you want, but you still need to calm the fuck down."

Sonny approached them. "Carly has her bracelet on. They are on the move." Sonny had put a GPS chip in it because Carly used to always ditch her guards. It is one of her favorite piece of jewelry, even though they are no longer together.

Jason breathed a sigh of relief. "How far away are they?"

"Within a half hour."

"Tell me what direction and I'll go."

Sonny studied Jason for a moment. "You can't run in there half-cocked."

"I know that," Jason said with frustration. "I need to do this."

Sonny glanced at Francis. "Go with him."

Francis and Jason quickly headed towards the elevators.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The car door opened and the girls got out. They are on some kind of farm and it looks pretty desolate.

"Move," a man said gruffly.

They walked towards the house and when they got closer, another man appeared in the doorway.

"Put them in the basement."

Once inside, they were pushed towards some stairs and when they started to descend, the door was slammed shut and locked behind them.

Evangeline pulled a string and the lights turned on. There is a cot and two chairs and few bins as well as a table and that was about it. They sat across from each other.

"How the hell are we going to get out of here?" Eva asked.

Carly tried not to smile.

Eva's eyes narrowed. "What?"

Carly got up and whispered GPS in Eva's ear.

"How long?"

"Not too much longer." Sonny thought he was so smart, but after the second time she was caught ditching, she knew what was up. The only reason she had worn it today was because she is genuinely worried about Sam doing something.

"He's going to be really pissed."

Carly nodded. Jason will be out for blood.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

About ten minutes later, a man opened the door and called out Eva's name.

"You have a choice. You come willingly or we'll hurt your friend."

Evangeline stared at Carly. "Be careful."

Carly nodded. "You too." Now she is really nervous. It isn't good that they are separating them. She just hopes that the men didn't do anything stupid.

Eva went upstairs and once she crossed the threshold, she is grabbed and roughly shoved towards another set of stairs. Someone pushes her into a bedroom and slams the door and she briefly looks around and then took a seat. A few minutes later, the door opened and a masked man came inside.

"Who are you?"

The man didn't answer, instead walking towards her and then stroking the side of Eva's face, making her grimace. He gripped her hair and pulled her face towards him.

"Please don't hurt me."

He started to laugh and then he smacked her across the face twice, forcing her body back towards the bed as she reeled She fell and then he pounced, prompting her to start fighting, punching and kicking as he struggled to regain control. This wasn't a part of the plan, but he is pissed about the car incident and needs to teach her a lesson.

And then she heard it, the sound of gunfire and she felt him flinch. Eva's face stung and her wrists are sore from where he had held her so tightly.

The man listened for a moment and then put his hand over Eva's throat, blocking her air supply. She clawed at his hands. He is too strong and had used his body to keep her still. Her eyes are tearing and she can't breathe, and right before she thought she was going to pass out, the door burst open and a shot was fired.

The man went limp and she gasped, trying to take in air.

John McBain walked over to the bed and grabbed the man and threw him off of her. "Evangeline."

She is stunned to see him, but dove into his arms and he held her tightly.

"Did he hurt you?"

She couldn't talk.

He retreated and then laid her down and then lovingly looked at her neck and wiped away a tear. "We need to get out of here."

"Carly," she croaked.

"Where is she?"

"The basement…"

John thought for a moment.

"How did you find me?"

"I was scared that Frank Smith would hurt you, so I've been keeping an eye out on you."

"You're stalking me?"

He frowned. "I'm protecting you, something Jason didn't do."

She flinched and rapid gunfire began to fill the house.

"They're closer. We have to go."

"I can't leave Carly," she said, sitting up.

"Okay." He stood up and took her hand. "Stay behind me."

He peeked into the hallway and then they slowly moved down it. A canister was thrown upstairs and they retreated as they coughed and went back into the room and shut the door.

Eva ran for the window and opened it and that is when Jason saw her. He also saw a man grab her and pull her away from it. His jaw clenched and then he went into full enforcer mode. Francis threw him a second gun and he stood with both guns pointing towards the enemy and began taking out anything that move until he made his way to the house. Francis is in awe. When they got inside, they communicated silently as they moved through the first floor. Jason nodded and Francis threw open the basement door and Carly screamed.

"Carly?"

"Jason?"

He ran down there and she flew into his arms. "Are you alright?"

"Yes."

"Come on. We need to get Eva."

They slowly went upstairs, taking out two more men and then counted before Jason and Francis kicked in the door.

Evangeline dropped to the floor and so did John, trying to protect her.

"What the fuck?" Jason said, seeing John McBain.

"She's hurt."

"Get the fuck away from her."

John slowly got up and took a few steps backwards. He didn't want to leave her, but he knows that Jason will kill him where he stands if he doesn't give them some space.

Evangeline head is spinning from the gas and she could barely hear anything. It had really hit her within the last few minutes.

Jason knelt beside her and surveyed her body. He sees the bruises and her eyes are glassy. "I'm gonna get you out of here," he said, softly before picking her up. "I don't know how you play into this, but if I find out you had anything to do with her being hurt, you're a dead man," he said turning towards John.

"I would never hurt her."

Jason held his stare for another moment and then moved towards the door. They carefully made their way back to the car and Jason slid in with Eva in his arms. Carly sat next to him and then Francis got in the driver's seat.

John walked back to his car and followed them to house where a doctor is waiting.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason paced nervously as the doctor examined Evangeline. She hadn't said anything in the car and he is worried. Looking over at John McBain he growled. "Tell me why you were there."

"I didn't trust you to protect her. I followed her and was in the parking lot at the mall. I saw everything and I knew I had to help them. Once I got there, I realized that I was outnumbered, so I waited until the guards were huddled outside for a meeting and then I snuck in. On my way upstairs, I heard gunfire which was probably you."

Jason glanced at Johnny. It could have happened that way, but he isn't really sure if he can trust John who reeks of desperation.

"I heard her struggling, so I did what I had to in order to save her."

Johnny studied John. The man is a cop. He can think fast on his feet, so Johnny is questioning whether he is telling the whole truth.

The door to the bedroom swung opened and they watched the doctor move towards them.

"How is she?"

"Traumatized, but she was lucky and was saved in time. She wasn't raped, just struck and manhandled. There will be some bruising on her face, arms, and maybe her thighs because he was holding her down. I gave her a pain pill and something to help her sleep. She wants to see you," the doctor said to Jason.

Without a sound, he moved past the older man and quickly closed the distance to the bedroom. He slowly pushed the door open and their gazes met. Her eyes filled with tears. Her emotions are all over the place and seeing the worried expression is doing her in.

Wild thoughts are penetrating his mind as he considered that she was probably hurt because of him. Fear and regret replace the worry as he considered the fact that Frank wasn't responsible for this. He had no idea who else is trying to fuck with his zen, but they will pay dearly when he finds out.

She could see the waves of anger transforming his face into a man she doesn't recognize. He is pulling away from her and that just won't do. "Jason," she said snapping him out of his haze.

"You should get some rest." He didn't know what else to say. Sorry seemed so inadequate.

A tear fell down her cheek. "I know you want to run now because you're blaming yourself. It's how you think, but being without you is the last thing I want right now. I need to feel your arms around me so that I feel safe. I feel like I'm coming out of my skin and sleeping alone tonight is not an option."

He closes his eyes and tries to calm his breathing. She was right, he did want to run and push her away because he couldn't stand the thought of losing her.

Finding her strength, as the pills made her feel a little loopy, she pushed her head off the pillow and glared at him. "Jason Morgan, if you don't get your ass in this bed in the next sixty seconds, you are going to have a serious problem trying to explain how a girl kicked your ass when she was drugged and injured."

He is stunned by the outburst, but he moves closer and sits on the bed. "You're going to kick my ass huh?"

"Damn right," she said as her head fell against the pillows. "Did my head get bigger?"

He frowned as he kicked off his boots and socks. "What?"

"Heavy…"

He smirked and then crawled in behind her and laid a kiss on the side of her face. Evangeline murmured something and he could tell she is already falling asleep. "I love you and I'm so sorry. I'd be a fool to leave you."

She turned over to face him and muttered, "I love you to Jason."

He smiled. Even though he knows she won't remember any of it, it made him happy to know that she felt the same way.


	9. Pieces of a Puzzle

About three hours later, Evangeline woke up startled. "Jason," she yelled.

He touched her back. "I'm right here."

She dove into him and he hugged her tightly. "I hate feeling like this."

"You're going to be okay."

"Feel better now."

He rubbed her back. "Go to sleep baby. I'm right here."

Evangeline closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep. After a few minutes, Jason let himself fall back asleep too.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Carly rushed into the penthouse. "Hey. How are you?"

Evangeline looked up from the book she is reading. "I'm fine." Jason had doted on her all morning, making sure that she was fed and happy. "How are you?"

"I'm good. I was just worried about you."

"It was scary, but luckily John stepped in before the man could rape me."

"I can't believe that he was stalking you, but at the same time I'm glad." Jason would have been a mess to deal with if that had happened.

Eva isn't sure how she feels about John at the moment. The fact that he had followed her around truly gave her pause. It was so not like him that she wondered what was going on in his head. "I'll have a talk with him and try to get a read on him, just not today."

"How is Jason behaving?"

"He has barely left my side. He got a phone call a few minutes before you showed up."

"Maybe he's gotten a lead on who kidnapped us."

Eva nodded, hoping it was true. "What happened to our shopping bags?"

Carly grinned. "I would have never have guessed that you'd care."

"Well, since I already spent hours shopping with you, I'd hate to have to start over again," Eva said. Jason had already updated her about Max. Luckily, he is going to be okay. Jason had insisted that he wore a vest.

"I went to see Max. He's sore, but fine."

"We got lucky," Eva said softly.

Jason entered the room, surprised to see Carly. "Hey."

She smiled. "I came to check up on the patient, but I see you are taking good care of her."

"Definitely."

She got up and gave him a hug which Jason returned warmly.

"I won't stay long."

"You can stay as long as you want," Eva said.

Carly chuckled because of the look on Jason's face. "I think Jason wants you all to himself."

"I have a feeling that I'm going to be on house arrest for a while."

"I just need you to be safe," he said.

"Actually, I'm glad that you're here. I need help with the wedding plans."

Carly's eyes lit up. "You phoned the right friend."

She went over to Jason's desk and grabbed some paper and a pen. "Let's get this ball rolling."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason watched Eva sleep. Her hand is clutching his t-shirt and from time to time she'd murmur something incoherent. They have been through so much in such short period of time. Fate had brought them together and he is still shocked that he has felt so much for her so fast. They still didn't have any answers to who had taken them. No one had claimed responsibility and they didn't have much to go on. John McBain is a wildcard. Jason isn't threatened by him in any way because Eva had made it clear that she is not into him anymore. The fact that he had been following her is a big red flag in his mind. When things bugged him like this, he knew to dig further and trust his instincts. While John had no history of stalking, Evangeline is a remarkable woman and Jason gets why John would have a hard time reconciling the fact that he had royally screwed up and gave up a good woman. The question is what did he think he is going to gain in all of this? What is his goal?

Evangeline's eyes fluttered open and she studied Jason who is deep in thought. He is such a beautiful man. She shuddered when she suddenly flashed back to getting attacked and he kissed the top of her head. "What are you thinking about so seriously?"

"John McBain," he said not wanting to lie.

She isn't sure what to say. John showing up had totally thrown her for a loop. "I need to talk to him. Are you going to have a problem with it?"

Jason's jaw clenched. His primal instinct is to protect her and letting someone he didn't want around her makes his skin crawl.

"Jason?"

He gazed down at her. "Honestly, I don't trust him and I don't want him anywhere near you, but I don't want to take your choices away." Right now, Eva needed to feel like she had some control over her life and he gets that.

She broke their staring match and snuggled into him more. "He did save me. I need to understand his motivation." Feeling Jason's body tense she moved her arm so she could lay it across his waist. "You are the only man I want, Jason. You know that right?"

Closing his eyes, he licked his lips and sighed. "Yes."

"I don't want this to change us, but I think it already has."

"How?"

"You've pulled back a little and I'm a little scared of intimacy. All I know is that I need you near me so badly to make me feel safe and I hate being needy. I just—please hold me tighter." She craved for his warmth and calmness as if just the act of holding her could give her inner strength.

He turned so they could more fully connected and his body surrounded her like a cocoon. He needed something too; to know that she felt safe and loved—wanting reassurance that she is okay. God, he needs her to be okay. The guilt he feels is taking a toll on his resolve. He had failed to protect the most precious thing in his life. His eyes clamped shut. For so long he had shut himself off and it took the woman he was holding to rescue him from the demons in his head. Some of them were still there, but he isn't going to let anything stop him from loving her. She will be his wife no matter what else happens because there is no way in hell he is going to let her go.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny slipped into the chair across from John at Kelly's. "Why were you following Evangeline?"

John rolled his eyes and took a deep a deep breath. "That's none of your business."

"I've made it my business because something stinks. You need to give up any notion of being with her and go back to Llanview."

John smirked. "It's a free world and you have no right to tell me what to do."

Johnny leaned in closer, looking very menacing. "Oh, but I do and if you keep sniffing around my boss's fiancé, I really don't think you'll the outcome."

John leaned closer. "Is that a threat?"

"No. It's a promise." Johnny got up and stared him down for a moment and then left. It is bugging him that he can't turn up any evidence against the man. He is itching to torture the truth out of the smug cop, but since he is law enforcement, they are going to have to use a different way to motivate him. He stopped in his tracks and ducked into the alley next to Kelly's. A woman is standing at the window looking at John and he realizes who she is from his background check. "Shit," he muttered. This isn't good. The woman is a sworn enemy of Evangeline and from what he read, she seemed to be mentally unstable. So the stalker is being stalked. Very interesting…

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Frank Smith laid down a file and looked at his second lieutenant. "Do you think we could attack and blame it on him?"

"Yes."

"You would have to make sure that it couldn't be traced back to us." He has no problem not being straightforward which Corinthos and Co. would not expect. Usually, he made grand overtures and took credit for his machinations. This time it is different because love is involved. Love makes people lose focus and do stupid things. It makes you reactive and that is what Frank is counting on. He wants to take Jason out of the equation. If Jason attacks a cop, he will go to jail and then there is no one stopping him from grabbing Evangeline and putting the bitch down painfully. While he had nothing to do with Eva and Carly's kidnapping—it was sloppy, something he is not known for—it would be a great catalyst for Jason not trusting John.

Carlos looked down at his phone. "There's a woman following John. She could be a problem."

"Find out who she is and if she is an asset or liability."

"And if she's a liability?"

Frank moved forward and rested his forearms on his desk. "Kill her."

Carlos smirked. "You got it."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Natalie followed John to the seedy motel he was staying in. It didn't surprise her, he was always cheap, but he is hers and she wants it to stay that way. She could convince him to take her back, she is sure of it. Unfortunately, he is stuck on freaking Evangeline again and she can't have that. There is no way in hell that woman is going to take her man back. She had seen the engagement announcement. Jason Morgan is gorgeous. There has to be something going on there because she couldn't even see why he'd want Evangeline. Clearly her enemy is using Jason to make John jealous. There is no other explanation. She is just not all that. Starting to turn, she gasped when someone shoved her up against the wall and held her to it. "Get off of me you asshole," she said as she struggled.

"Shut the fuck up and listen. You are not welcome in this town. If you come anywhere near Evangeline, no one will ever see or hear from you again."

"I'm not here for her. I'm here for John."

"I don't give a shit what you do with that stalker. But let me be crystal clear, you fuck with Evangeline and Jason then I fuck with you."

Natalie swallowed hard. "I get it." The man is gorgeous, but she has no doubt that he'll follow through on his promise.

Johnny O. lethally glared at her before walking away. He didn't have time for this high school bullshit.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Evangeline stole a look at Jason who is working at his desk and then back down at her phone. Taking a deep breath she dialed a number and waited.

"McBain."

"I need to see you."

John's breath hitched in his throat. "When and where?"

"Can you come here?"

"I don't think Jason will be okay with that."

"He's fine. Can you be here in an hour?" She needs time to prepare and Jason will have to inform the guards.

"Of course. I'll see you then."

She ended the call and then Jason looked over at her. "I'm fine."

"Okay."

She is far from fine, but she figured if she kept saying it, maybe it will stick.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

John went outside to his car and on the way, he thought he saw a movement from the side of the building. Pulling out his gun, he quickly made his way over there and leaned against the wall with both hands on his firearm, aiming towards the ground. He sucked in a deep breath and yelled, "Freeze," as he lifted his arms.

Natalie held her hands up.

"What the fuck?" John asked before lowering it.

"John, um, I needed to talk to you, but I wasn't sure if you would be up for that."

He put his gun away. "So you thought sneaking around following me was more appropriate?"

She hated the tone in his voice and couldn't understand why John wouldn't give in to their connection. "No—I was trying to get up the courage to knock."

He ran his hand over his hair. "Go back to Llanview, Natalie. There is nothing for you here."

"And why are you here? Evangeline has moved on and looks very happy."

John bristled and took a step forward. "Evangeline is none of your business and if you would have just respected my wishes, we'd still be together."

Natalie rolled her eyes. "She actually understands that you want me more than her and that is why she broke up with you. What I don't get is why you are running from it. I know you have feelings for me."

"The feeling I had towards you back then was guilt."

"Then why didn't you fight for her instead of coming to me?"

"Because I was an idiot. Because you were easy and didn't require me to man up and be a better person."

"What?"

"There were times I purposely treated you like dirt and you didn't even care. I pushed you away constantly and if you didn't notice, I was miserable. Do you even realize that I had no problem with PDA with Evangeline, but you I didn't even want to touch? You kissed my ass and opened your legs willingly and the only reason I went there is because I was trying to forget a person that I didn't feel I deserved—a woman that I had lost forever because of my demons."

Natalie smacked him across the face.

John rubbed his jaw. "Don't ever touch me again," he said before walking away.

She burst out in tears and leaned against the building. This is unacceptable. What she needs is a plan to make this right.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Carlos approached a distraught Natalie. "Hi. Are you okay miss?"

Natalie wiped her face. "I'm fine."

He smiled and moved closer. "You look like you could use a drink."

She sighed. "That does sound good."

"I'm Miguel," he said, lying about his name.

"Natalie."

He held out his hand and she shook it. "Come on, there's a place right around the corner." They started to walk.

"Do you know Jason Morgan?"

"Yeah, I hate him."

She stopped. "Why?"

"He killed my brother."

Natalie's mind is running a mile a minute. "From what I've read, he's pretty ruthless. I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thanks," Carlos said reeling her in.

"Are you going to try and get revenge?"

He momentarily looked away, perusing the area around them. "Are you a cop?"

"What? No! I just kind of want revenge against his girlfriend."

Now they are getting somewhere.

"Well, maybe the both of us could work together and we could get revenge at the same time."

Natalie saw a sucker and she smiled sweetly. "That sounds divine." Looping her arm around his, they chatted as they strolled towards the docks.


	10. Machinations

Johnny watched Carlos take a call and leave in a hurry and then sat next to Natalie at the bar.

She glanced at him and the focused on her drink. "What do you want this time?"

"You know, Carlos works for one of Jason's enemies. He probably wants to use you to get to Jason."

"And why should I care?" she asked before taking another sip of her cosmo.

"Because appearances are everything and associating with Carlos could cost you your life."

She rolled her eyes. "Do you get off threatening people?"

Johnny smirked and took a sip of his beer. "You come into this town and you're like a walking stick of dynamite. You bad mouth Evangeline, stalk that stupid cop, and now you're cozying up with a mob enforcer. This is only going one way. You need to decide if getting revenge on a woman that you're blaming incorrectly, by the way, is worth your life. John doesn't want you. How is that Evangeline's fault?"

"Because she ruined everything."

"Maybe you need to accept that fact that John is not the man you want him to be. Why do you want to be with someone who treats you so badly anyway?"

Natalie stared into her drink. "Haven't you ever met someone that you thought was the one?"

"Yes, but in the harsh light of the day, I realized that I was wrong."

Natalie smiled. "I know what you're trying to do."

"Save your life. I'm not even sure why I am. You don't seem to care about it or you wouldn't be taking such ridiculous risks. I'm serious Natalie. We won't wait until you do something. This is your last warning. Stop before you do something that you can't take back."

He grabbed a beer from Coleman and went back to his seat and watched Carlos come back in and make some apologies. Natalie was shaken by what Johnny had said and decided that maybe she should regroup.

"You know, I'm really not feeling well."

"Can I give you a ride home?" He needs to work on her a little more since he is quite sure that they could use her to get revenge and pin everything on her.

"No. I'll take a cab. It was nice meeting you, Carlos."

He is surprised by her change of heart and wonders what had happened since he had left. "Can I call you?"

"Actually, I don't think that is such a great idea. I think I'm going to go back to Pennsylvania." She does hate Evangeline, but getting revenge isn't worth her life.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Take care."

She asked Coleman to call her a cab and watched Carlos leave. Turning around she caught Johnny's eyes and he nodded.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

John tentatively entered the penthouse. He is surprised that Evangeline had summoned him, but is happy that he will get a chance to see her. "Hello."

Eva met his gaze. "John, please have a seat."

Jason is standing around the corner, near the kitchen.

"How are you?"

"I'm okay. It's been a little rough, but I have a great support system."

He nodded.

"I asked you to come over because I'm concerned about the fact that you were following me."

He took a deep breath. "I figured you'd want to talk about that. I'm not going to apologize for it. If I hadn't done what I did, they would have killed you."

Evangeline tried to keep a straight face. "I'm thankful for that, but John, can't you understand why I would find it disturbing?"

He wiped his hand over his face. "Yes. I just needed to know that you are okay. I love you Eva and I know I was an asshole to let you go. If something happened to you..."

She sighed, weary of having the same conversation over and over. "I need you to stop."

"So someone else can get to you? Clearly I was right to question Jason's ability to protect you."

Eva glared at him. "Jason is not God and neither are you. You are one man. What makes you think that you could protect me any better?"

Jason is not happy with the way this conversation is progressing.

"Look, I need you to go home. You could get hurt and as much as you are annoying me right now, I don't want anything bad to happen. Your brother would kill me."

John smirked. "Mikey misses you."

"I'm sure he still appreciates you calling him Mikey."

"I'm very sorry if I upset you. I'm also here investigating another case. I have a couple of more days to go and then I'll head back."

She is relieved. "Thank you."

"I'm glad that you're okay."

"Me too."

She watched him leave and put her head in her hands. Jason walked towards her and she jumped when she realized that he was there. "I really need to put a bell on you."

"Sorry."

"You heard everything?"

He nodded and sat down next to her and pulled her into his lap. "My gut is just telling me not to trust him."

She doesn't know what to say. The John she knows presently and the one she knew before are two different people. Something had changed, and she really isn't sure what is going on. "I trust you, but I don't want him dead."

"What if he tries to hurt you?"

She pulled back so she can see his eyes. "Then I'll kill him myself."

Someone knocked on the door and interrupted Jason's response.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Natalie took a cab to see John. She had a few things she wanted to say to him before she left. When she walked into the motel and stood at his door, she took a deep breath and was about to knock when she heard him talking.

"I need you to back down for now. Things are too hot. I don't want Morgan to be on to us."

Natalie's mouth dropped open.

"No, I don't think he has any proof or he would have made a move. Just lay low for a couple of days and we'll make ours."

Natalie turned to leave and ran into what felt like a stone wall.

"What do we have here?" A very big muscular man asked.

"I was just leaving."

"I'll say you were."

He turned her around, putting a hand over her mouth as he choked her out. When she went limp in his arms, he knocked on John's door.

It swung open and John is stunned. "Hold on." He stopped to think for a minute. "Take her to the building and tie her up. I can't let her ruin this."

"No problem boss."

"Does she know that you work for me?"

"I don't think so."

"Good. Keep it that way."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Francis finished his report and left and then Jason went upstairs to check on his girl.

She is staring out the window, so he cleared his throat to alert her to his presence. "You don't have to stay here with me. I know you have work to do."

"I'm where I need to be."

"I just don't want you to feel like you have to babysit me."

"I don't, but I just don't think it's best to leave you alone," he said, pulling her into his arms.

"I won't be. Johnny is here."

Johnny yelled for him

"Hold on."

He ran downstairs. "What's up?"

"There's a woman here to see Evangeline."

"Who?"

"Nora Buchanon."

"Send her in."

Nora smiled at Johnny as she notes his hotness. When she spots Jason, she bit her lip. He is even more handsome in person. "Hi, Nora Buchanon," she said before holding out her hand.

"Jason Morgan," he said as he shook it.

"How is she?"

"Stubborn. She's trying to be brave, but she isn't sleeping well and she's scared," Jason said, laying it all out. He is hoping that seeing Nora will be good for her. "Are you staying for a few days?"

"Yes, if that's alright. I have a rental car that I parked in the garage. I wasn't sure where to stay." After she had heard the fear and sadness in Eva's voice while she was telling her what happened, Nora had immediately called the airline afterwards and booked the first available seat.

"We have a guest room. I'm sure Evangeline will prefer that you are close by."

"Thank you. My suitcases are in the car."

"Give me your keys. Johnny can go get them."

She dug them out of her purse and Jason strode to the door and gave Johnny the instructions.

Evangeline came downstairs and smiled when she saw her best friend and ran into her arms. Nora hugged her gently. "I came as soon as I could."

"Thank you."

Eva glanced at Jason, showing her thanks without words.

"Johnny will put her bags in the guest room."

"Thank you," Eva said softly. She is happy that her friend can be by her side.

Jason moved closer.

"You should go to the office. I'll be with Nora and Johnny is outside."

Nora sat on the couch to give them a little bit of privacy.

"You know I don't mind spending time with you, right?" he said as he smoothed her hair.

"I know. I just need some girl time."

He kissed her gently. "I love you, Evangeline. I just need you to know that."

She gasped as Jason kissed her again and then her eyes filled with tears. "I love you too."

"I know. You told me in your sleep the other night."

Her eyes grew wide and Nora chuckled softly.

"I did not."

He grinned. "You did and it made me very happy. Just know that I said it first."

She rolled her eyes. "I guess I'll have to take your word for it."

"I'll probably only be gone for a couple of hours. We can order out tonight."

"Okay."

She pulled him closer and stole another kiss. "Thank you for taking care of me."

"Always."

He retrieved some papers from the desk and then left.

"Wow, he is a hottie."

Eva grinned and sat next to her. "That's an understatement."

"Talk to me."

Eva shut her eyes and took a deep breath. "I just can't stop thinking about it; how he felt moving against me—him hitting me. And John showing up out of the blue completely threw me for a loop."

Nora sighed. "That was bizarre."

Johnny came in and took the bags upstairs and then left.

"He's hot too."

Eva chuckled. "Yeah, there are a lot of good-looking guys in the organization. I think you'll really like Francis."

Nora wiggled her eyebrows making Eva laugh. She is just what Evangeline needed; someone to take her mind off of what happened.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason strode into Sonny's office.

"Hey stranger. How's Evangeline?" Sonny had planned to go visit her, but is trying to give her some space.

"She's hanging in there. Her friend Nora is in town, so I came into work for a while."

"Sounds good. Why don't I make dinner? You can bring her over." He'll get to see her and make sure that she is eating.

Jason took out his phone and called Johnny and he went inside and handed Eva his phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey. I'm with Sonny and he wants to cook dinner tonight."

"Can he do it here?" She really isn't ready to leave the penthouse yet.

Jason glanced at his partner. "She wants to know if you can cook at our place."

Sonny made a face and Jason smiled. "I guess so."

"He's depressed, but said yes."

Eva smiled. "Tell him I said thank you."

"Does she have any preference?"

Jason relayed the question and Eva said no. He hung up and put the phone away. "Will Kate be there?"

"No. She's in New York."

Francis knocked as he slowly entered the room. "Listen, I think we have a possible problem."

"What?"

"Johnny had been tracking Natalie Buchanon. She seemed to back down and said she was going to leave town. He put Richie on her and it looks like she stopped by to see John, but then disappeared. According to the cab driver, she had given him some money and told him to wait so he could take her to the airport. When she didn't come back in a half hour, he left. There was some activity early this morning and a few big guys carried out a large suitcase. I'm thinking she might have been in it."

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose. "Great. Any sign of John?"

"Yeah, he left the hotel in the morning and stopped and got something to eat and then came back. He left again about an hour ago."

"I have a feeling that he's working with someone else. I'm just not sure if it's someone dangerous. Keep at it. Make sure someone is following every move he makes."

"I'm on it."

Francis left and Sonny cleared his throat. This isn't good Jason. Do you think they killed her?"

"Maybe, but I have a feeling they just wanted to shut her up." It is the only thing that made sense. Carlos had left the area after Jake's.

"We just need to protect Evangeline at all costs."

"I agree."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Natalie woke up in a one room cell on a bed. A toilet, out in the open, is the only other item meaning she had no privacy, and a small sink.

A man sat on a chair outside of it.

She sat up and stretched. Her throat is sore, probably because that asshole had choked her.

The man looked up from his paper. "Welcome back."

"Where am I?"

"Not important. Just shut up and do what you're told and maybe you'll live to see another day."

She perused her surrounding. "Can you turn around? I have to pee."

He smirked. "No."

She glared at him and muttered under her breath as she walked over to the toilet. She shoved down her pants and sat down quickly. "Asshole."

"Nice Brazilian."

She glared at him again and then quickly grabbed a pillow off the bed and put it in front of her while she finished up. With one hand, she yanked her underwear up and then tossed the pillow and pulled up her pants. She washed her hands and knows that she is in big trouble and there is nobody who could save her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

John made a few phone calls. The Natalie situation is unfortunate. He is waiting to see how all of this played out before he decided what to do with her. Hurting her isn't something he really wants to do, but he would to save his ass. Trying to think of spin to get the redhead off his back for good, he considers planting some evidence regarding the kidnapping, so maybe they'll suspect Natalie instead of him. Maybe no one would believe her if she told the truth. It's is the only scenario he can think of short of taking her life. This isn't how he had imagined this playing out. He just wanted to save Evangeline and be the hero and she still pushed him away. Plan B is already in motion, and he just hopes that it will work out so that he can get his girl back.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Frank isn't happy that Carlos's plan had failed.

"She was more trouble than she was worth," Carlos said.

"We need to do something—make a strike. I don't want it to necessarily be a hit, but we need to do something to catch Morgan off guard and fire him up a bit."

"We can plan a disruption at the Towers."

Frank smirked. "That's not a bad idea. It will put them on edge."

"Maybe we could blame it on Natalie. I could pay someone to pull the smoke alarm. We can use Marissa and put a wig on her. They're about the same height. Morgan will think it was Natalie."

"She didn't get on the plane. I know that for sure."

"Then she's still in town."

Carlos smiled. "I'll handle it. It will go down tonight."

Frank grinned. They need to shake things up a little before they put their main plan in place. One way or another, they'll get to Evangeline and then he can get his revenge.


	11. First Strike

Jason came back to the penthouse to find Nora and Evangeline giggling as her friend caught her up on some gossip.

"Hey," Eva said smiling at him.

He returned it. "Can I get you ladies anything?"

"No, we're fine. Come sit. I need to check my messages," Nora said as she got up and ran upstairs.

Jason sat beside his girl. "It's good to see you smile."

She gave him a kiss. "She was just what I needed—a good distraction."

"Listen, there's a new development."

"What?" She could tell by the look in his eyes that it wasn't good.

"We think someone took Natalie."

Eva groaned. "Are you sure she didn't stage it so John would save her?"

"Well, she went to visit John and disappeared."

"That's weird."

He nodded. "We have a few theories."

"So, things are heating up?"

"They are, so I'm going to have to ask that you stay here."

She shrugged. "I'm fine with that."

About two hours later, mayhem broke out. Frank's plant pulled the fire alarm and ran out of the building and security started to evacuate.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason called down to the guys. "What the hell is going on?"

"We don't know. Someone pulled a fire alarm on five."

"Is it real?"

"We're checking on it right now. Just stay put."

Jason ended the call and looked over at Evangeline and Nora who are covering their ears. "We'll stay put for now. Just in case, you need to get your shoes on and be ready to go.

Both women ran upstairs and came down shortly thereafter.

The door flew open and Johnny ran inside. "There is a fire in the chute. We need to go."

"We stick together. It's fifteen flights down."

Nora groaned. "I knew I should have started working out."

Johnny smirked. "Come on."

She smiled at him and followed him to the stairwell.

Jason notices Eva is shaking. "It's going to be okay. Nobody is going to get near you."

"Okay."

He grabbed her hand and they started to descend. People from offices were pouring into the stairwell as well. There is a little smoke, but it isn't too bad.

Johnny took Nora's hand to make sure that they didn't get separated.

They made it to the tenth floor when Johnny's cell rang. "Gotcha." He called out to Jason. "We need to go to the roof."

Jason nodded and they started going upstairs, pushing past people for one flight and then it was clear.

"Why the roof?" Nora asked.

"Fastest way to get us out of here," Johnny said.

They quickly made it up there and a helicopter is waiting. Johnny and Jason help Nora and Eva inside and then they fly to another building and get on an elevator and go down to the garage where an SUV is waiting and they get inside and Francis quickly pulls out of the garage.

"Any word?" Jason asked about ten minutes later.

Francis had an earpiece in so he could get constant updates. "The firemen cleared the building. The fire is out and our guys are going floor by floor."

"Good."

"The plane is ready."

The ladies frowned. "Plane?" they said at the same time.

"We're going to a safe house out of state. It's a short ride," Jason explained. He simply is not taking any chances.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Frank smiled as his enforcer explained what happened.

"So they are on the run?"

"Yes. A helicopter was seen taking off. It landed not too far away and then we lost them."

"They'll probably stay at a safe house. That's fine. He won't stay away too long. I just needed to show him that he is vulnerable."

Carlos smiled. He liked messing with Jason's head.

"Keep your eyes open and let me know the moment he's back at his place."

"Sure thing, boss."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason noticed that Evangeline was really quiet. In fact, the whole plane ride she just closed her eyes and said nothing. When they landed, she answered questions, but that was it.

He opened the door to the bedroom. They are in Boston, at a beachfront property and it is his first time there.

Francis had shown Nora her room. They are pretty tired and none of them are hungry.

He watched her sit on the bed. "Eva, you're shaking. Talk to me."

She started to say something and then the dam began to burst and she started to cry. He moves across the room quickly, taking her into his arms and holding her tightly. "I'm sorry."

She gripped the back of his shirt. The whole experience; the smoke in the stairwell, the alarms, fleeing in the helicopter, it is hitting her hard and she is terrified.

He waited for her to calm down. "Baby, I need you to say something."

"Scared."

"No one is getting close to you again, Eva. I'll take you out of the country if it gets bad."

She looked up at him. "Promise not to leave me tonight, please."

"I won't. I told the guys that if they need to talk to me, they can call me or come to the room."

She nodded.

He stood up with her in his arms and placed her on the floor. He is still holding her with one arm while he uses the other to turn down the bed. Gently, he sat her down and took off her shoes and socks and is about to get into the bed.

"You don't have to sleep in your jeans."

"Okay."

He took them off and climbed in beside her. She wiggled out of hers and threw them at the base of the bed and then Jason held her. After a while, he felt her relax. She pulled away from him and he watched her take her shirt off.

"Evangeline."

"I need you Jason. Please make love to me. Make me feel good."

He reached up and touched her face. "I'm scared that you're not ready."

"I'm not afraid of you. I just need to feel your love."

He pulled her towards him and kissed her gently at first as he savored the feel of her lips against his. "I love you," he whispered against her mouth. The kiss deepened, as Jason let her take the lead. Eva straddled his body as her hips matched the strokes of her tongue. Jason was growing impossibly hard. He moaned into her mouth as she pressed against him harder.

"Need you," she whispered before taking his mouth again.

Jason reached in between them rubbed her clit through her underwear, making Eva gasp. She pulled back and quickly got them off and Jason did the same with his.

They were kissing again and they both moaned as their bodies slid against each other. Pulling back for a second, she looked into his eyes.

"Do you trust me?"

She nodded. "Yes."

He rolled them over and began to ravish her body. By the time he reached her center, Eva thought she was going out of her mind. She bit her lip as her body trembled and she fell over the edge. Jason kissed his way back up her torso and then took her mouth again as he slid home and gasped her name. And he slowly made love to her until they both were completely spent.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason flipped himself over, taking her with him and she laid on his chest. He felt wetness and was scared that he had hurt her. "Eva? Are you okay?"

"That was beautiful. God, I needed you." They are tears of relief, happiness, and love.

He kissed her forehead. "I needed you to. I love you."

"I love you too. Thank you." He always made her feel so good and she needed some normalcy; to feel like she could move forward.

"Sleep baby. I know you're tired."

She closed her eyes. She is bone tired and easily falls into a deep slumber.

He held her all night, soothing her when she had bad dreams. She needs this to be over and he is going to make it his mission to make everything right again.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Eva opened her eyes and sat up. Jason isn't in the room and she is just about to get up to find him when he opens the door carrying a tray.

"Hey," he said slightly smiling. Her hair is all over the place, but she has the sweetest smile on her face.

"My hair is crazy isn't it?"

He nodded and she hopped up and went to the bathroom. He chuckled when he heard her gasp. "You still look beautiful."

She frowned as she fixed her hair. "I might have to get you fitted for glasses."

She came back out and sat so he can dote on her. "This is good," she said after taking a bite of her breakfast sandwich. "Did you already eat?"

"Yes. I got up early and the guys briefed me."

"What's going on?"

"The Towers are secure. It looks like Natalie pulled the fire alarm."

Eva frowned. "What?"

Jason nodded. "You can't quite see her face but the hair, height, and build look correct."

"Can I see it?"

"Yeah. Finish eating and get dressed. I'll see you down there."

"Okay."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny's head rose when he sensed Eva on the staircase. "Good morning."

"Good morning." She sat next to him and he opened his laptop and brought up the video.

She watched closely and then played it again.

Jason studied her. "What do you see?"

"I'm just not convinced that was her. She moves all wrong. Natalie might be a pain in my ass, but she's not totally stupid. She knows you have cameras everywhere, besides, she's more sneaky than that. I doubt she'd play her cards in the open."

Johnny glanced over at Jason. "Setup?"

Jason shrugged. "Maybe. We still haven't been able to locate her."

"When we get back, I'm going to follow John. If he had anything to do with her disappearance, then he'll lead us to her. We'll keep an eye out for Frank. He could have done this to throw us off."

As far as Jason is concerned, Frank is not going to survive. He is a direct threat to his girl. If he could prove that Frank is involved, then he could get permission from the families to strike. "Does Frank have any females on staff?"

"One or two. Find out what you can about them. We need height and weight so we can see if they match up to Natalie's build. We need proof that Frank is screwing with us so we can annihilate his ass."

"Okay."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Nora joined Evangeline on the porch. "That was intense."

"I think Jason is losing his patience."

"He wants you to be safe."

"I know and I want that too, but if he gets hurt…"

Nora touched her arm. "You have to have faith." She can tell just by the way Jason looks at Eva and cared for her that the man will do whatever it takes to protect her.

Jason went outside and their eyes locked. "I want you to stay here."

Eva stood. "What? No Jason."

"They don't have any idea where this place is so you'll be safe here."

"I don't know if I'm ready to be separated from you." Tears filled her eyes.

Nora got up and went back into the house to give them some privacy.

He gathered her in his arms and then sat on the sofa and held her. "You're so strong. I just can't bear to let anything happen to you. You mean everything to me. Please, can you stay here until I handle things?"

"And how long will that be exactly? Nora can't take off from work forever and I don't want to be away from you." The only time she truly feels safe is in his presence.

"Francis will be here with you. He would never let anything happen to you. I don't want to leave you either, but Frank will not stop until he hurts you." Jason is at the point where he is going to work with Spinelli to set Frank up because he needed him dead.

"You have one week, Jason. I'll stay here for one week and then I'm coming home."

"Okay." He'll make it work somehow or he will have to convince her to stay longer if time runs out.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason said goodbye to Nora and then kissed Evangeline who is trying to hold it together.

He walked outside and when he got to the car, he heard the door slam and he turned just in time to catch Evangeline in his arms. She kissed him torridly as an amused Johnny ducked into the car.

"Wow," Jason said coming up for air.

"I need you to at least check in every once in a while."

"Okay," he said as he stroked her hair.

She kissed him one more time. "I love you."

"I love you too."

She pried herself away from him and then went into the house and Jason closed his eyes and tried to get his body under control before he got into the car.

Johnny glanced at him and grinned. "You're so whipped."

"Have you looked at her? You'd be whipped too."

"You're probably right. She's scared."

Jason sighed. "I know. I just feel like it's better that she's here."

"I agree. No one knows about this place. She'll be alright."

Jason dialed his phone and called Spinelli and let him know about the plan.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sonny listened to Jason talk on the phone. He hasn't seen Jason so enraged since Michael died.

Jason ended the call and tried to calm himself. Someone had hijacked a shipment. It is a problem he just didn't need right now.

"I sent Kate to island."

Jason looked up. "And she went willingly?"

Sonny smirked. "She wasn't happy about it, but there's something you should know."

"What?"

"She's pregnant."

Jason hadn't been expecting that. "Wow. Congratulations."

"Thanks. She's in her third month."

"Does Carly know?"

"No and she won't until we announce it to everyone." Sonny doesn't want Kate to be stressed out and Carly's mouth tends to do that to you.

"It's best that she and Eva are away from here. It's going to get ugly."

"What are you planning?"

"I kind of don't want to tell you." Sonny wants everything by the book with the families, but Jason isn't sure that he realizes that isn't going to work this time.

"You're worried that I will disapprove? I won't. Not only is Eva like a daughter to me, but with Kate pregnant that kicks it up another notch. I'm not willing to lose any of my family."

"I'm going to set Frank up. We'll have to sacrifice one of our warehouses. I was thinking of the one on fifth. It's small and we were going to knock it down and rebuild anyway."

"Keep going." He liked it so far.

"We blow it. Spinelli has enough vocal samples of Frank and Carlos to piece it together seamlessly to make it look like he ordered it. We'll plant some physical evidence and the families will have no choice but to let us strike. I'm done playing games with that asshole."

"I agree. You know you're going to have to take Damian out too."

Jason nodded. "It's already being done." He has someone on the inside who is slowly poisoning Damian's food. He won't make it to the end of the month.

Sonny stared at his enforcer. Jason is scary at times. When he is on point, he is one frightening mother fucker. "I'll go to the families and plead our case. I'm sure they won't back him."

"They might want to give him a chance to defend himself."

"He'll be on the run by then."

Jason's face is stone cold. "He won't get far."

"What about John?"

"He's going to hang himself, and I plan on using Natalie to help do it."

"You think she'll cooperate?"

"Right about now, she's probably really pissed she's being held against her will. We know where she is. Put it this way, I'll make her cooperate if I have to."

Sonny had no doubt. "Alright, do what you need to do. I'll help in any way that I can."

Jason left. They all have a lot of work to do.


	12. Setting a Trap

Jason finished up with Spinelli and then headed to Sonny's office. They had accomplished a lot in the last few hours. Johnny had rigged the warehouse and it was set to go off around two in the morning. Spinelli had almost perfected the recording that they would need to present to the families and Johnny had also made sure to plant evidence for the police so it will be on record. The families won't be able to argue with that.

Sonny waved him in as he finished up talking to Kate. "I love you too." He ended the call and met his at his enforcer's gaze. "Talk to me."

"It's a go for tonight."

"I could go to the families tomorrow. Then, all you have to do is find Frank and it's on." He almost feels sorry for Frank.

"I have men watching him and the place where Natalie is being held. I have a feeling that Frank might know what John did and will try to use it to his advantage." John was stupid and hadn't really covered his tracks very well. You would think with him being a detective, he would have made sure that there was no trace of his involvement. But then again, the other man was arrogant and that always leads to mistakes.

"We have to make sure we're clean in this."

"I know. Spinelli is good. They'll never find out."

Sonny hopes he is right. They can't afford any mistakes on their end. The price is too high.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Nora put down her cards and Francis lifted his head.

"What's wrong?"

"You think that maybe we could all go to the beach?"

Francis nodded. "It's a private one, so it should be fine."

"I just think Evangeline needs to have a little fun."

"Alright, I'll go change."

Nora smiled as she stood. She has to admit, she is dying to see Francis's body. Eva is staring out the window at the ocean. "Instead of staring at it, why don't we get in it?"

Eva's head slightly turned towards her. "I don't think I'm in the mood."

"Come on, please? We've been stuck in here all day and it's beautiful outside. We can take a walk and put our feet in."

Eva sighed. "Alright, I guess so."

Nora smiled. "Come on."

They went upstairs to their rooms and rummaged around until they found a couple of bathing suits. Luckily, there were some cover-ups in there too.

They met downstairs and Nora grinned when she spots Francis in his board shorts. He has a light blue t-shirt on and looks really cute. He turned around and smiled. "You look nice."

"Thanks."

Eva came downstairs. "You ready?"

"Yeah, could you help me spray on some sun block?"

Nora handed her the canister and they went on the porch and took turns dousing each other.

"Your turn, Francis."

He took off his shirt, displaying his fit body and six pack and Nora almost drooled. Eva smiled watching her spray it on him. They make a cute pairing.

They went down to the beach and there are some chairs and umbrellas, so Eva sat under an open one and placed a book on the table next to it.

"Come on," Nora said, motioning for her to go near the water.

Eva got up and followed them. It is a beautiful day and the ocean looks inviting. Francis grabbed Nora and pushed her into the surf as she yelled due to the cold water temp. She used her foot to splash him and he ran to avoid it. Eva really wishes that Jason is with them. Francis grabbed her and picked her up, catching her completely off guard.

"Francis, you better not throw me in."

Francis grinned. "Why not?"

Eva's held on for dear life as Francis pretended to chuck her into a wave. Nora laughed at the expression on Eva's face. He put her down and they all played around for a while until they decided to rest a bit.

"Thank you," Nora said.

Eva smiled. "It was fun. Thank you for getting me out of the house."

"It's peaceful. You and Jason should come here in the near future and get away."

"That's a great idea."

They lounged for awhile and then watched the sunset as Jason and Johnny planned Frank's demise.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Carlos sat back in his chair. "It's taken care of. We found Natalie and we'll rescue her tomorrow and then throw her to the wolves."

Frank smiled. "Good."

"They have a shipment coming in two days."

"Make sure it's handled."

Carlos nodded. "Already done. We have people put in place."

"Did you find Evangeline?"

"No. We're still looking."

Frank isn't happy about that. Jason is back and it is obvious he is hiding her away somewhere. "We can't finish this without her."

"I know. Listen, I got word that Damian is sick. He's been complaining about stomach cramps."

"Did he see a doctor?"

"Yeah. They can't figure out what's wrong with him."

Frank doesn't like the sound of that. "We need to get him out of there."

"He'll be out by next week. We have men in place."

Frank breathed a sigh of relief. "Make sure that he gets word that we're coming. He'll have to hang in there until we can get him to a proper doctor."

"I will."

Everything is working out just like he had planned, but little did he know that it is all going to go up in flames.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

John sighed and paced in his room. Evangeline had disappeared and he knows that Jason was behind it. He needs to find her so he can take her away. If he can get her alone and far away from Jason, he can convince her to come back to him. There is a knock on his door so he opens it. Two men with masks grab him as he struggles to free himself from their grasp. They punched him several times and then injected him and he quickly lost consciousness. Quickly, they got him outside and dumped his body into their trunk.

They left the area and then ripped off their masks. Jason dialed his phone feeling good that he got to punch John.

"Spinelli, erase all the tapes in the area. We have the package." He ended the call and glanced at Johnny. "Put him in a secure room, but don't hurt him or leave any marks." Jason had made sure he punished John, but most of the punches were to his torso so they'd hurt, but not do a lot of damage.

Johnny nodded. "Got it."

"When it's time, we'll move his body and then you know what to do."

He smirked. "I'll make it happen." Now they had to just sit and wait for the fireworks to go off.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Evangeline answered her burn phone. "Hello?"

"Hey."

She smiled. "I miss you."

"I miss you too."

Nora 's glasses slid down her knows as her head tipped up. "You're not going to have phone sex are you?"

Jason chuckled.

"Nora!"

"Just checking. I could go stalk Francis until you handle your business."

Eva chucked a pillow at her.

"I take it you're sleeping in the same room?"

"Yeah. I didn't want to be alone and I figured you'd prefer Nora in my bed instead of Francis."

"Francis knows better."

Eva grinned. "Everything going okay?"

"Yup. Did you go on the beach?"

"Yeah. Nora dragged me out there, but I was glad that I did."

"Good. You need to relax." God knows he is going to need to after all of this is over.

"I wish you could too."

"I will." He hates being away from her. It amazes him how quickly they had fallen in love.

"Where is Kate during all of this?"

"Believe it or not, she's on the island."

Eva is surprised that she had agreed to it. "Wow."

Jason wants to tell her about the pregnancy, but didn't want to steal their thunder. "So, you're not the only one basking in the sun."

Johnny opened his office door.

"Listen, I have to go, but I just wanted to say goodnight."

"I love you."

Jason savored her words for a second. "I love you too."

Eva hung up and sighed. "He sounds tired."

"He has a lot on his mind."

"I can't wait until all of this over."

"Then what are you going to do? Are you moving to Port Charles permanently?"

"I'll be married to Jason by then."

Nora took off her glasses. "Are you still going to get married if Frank is out of the way?"

Eva slightly smiled. "I hope so. I mean we won't need to rush, but I still think that the families are expecting it."

"You want to regardless, don't you?"

"Yes. I love him and I want to be with him. So, I guess I've answered your question. I'll need to pack up my apartment and move everything here."

"I can do that."

"I can't ask you to do that."

Nora shrugged. "It's the least I can do. I'll hire someone to get everything together. It's not a big deal."

"I'll really miss you."

"There's always face time. You're not getting rid of me, Evangeline. You're my best friend."

"Well, if you hook up with Francis…"

Nora laughed. "You never know. Stranger things have happened." She likes her life in Llanview, but she really enjoys Francis too. He is smart and even though he is quiet, he is still witty and handsome. She is enjoying getting to know him. "It's late."

"I am so not tired."

"Want to watch a movie?"

Eva nodded and Nora grabbed the remote and turned the television on.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason laid in bed and closed his eyes. He needs to seem like he had been sleeping when the call comes in about the warehouse. The problem is that he couldn't quiet his mind. Sleeping without his girl is not something he is used too and unlike her, he isn't going to have Johnny sleeping in his bed.

His phone went off and he picked it up after two rings. "Morgan."

"It's Mac. Your warehouse is on fire."

"What?" Jason said, sitting up.

"Your warehouse on fifth is on fire." Mac is not a happy camper having to get out of bed.

"I'll be right there."

He jumped out of bed fully clothed. It is show time.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason parked his car and got out and ran towards the blaze. The way they had set it would ensure it didn't spread to neighboring buildings. The fire department had already knocked it out to an extent.

He watched it for a moment before Mac walked over.

"Were there any men in there?"

"No. We haven't been using it."

Mac is surprised that he told him that much. "It's under control. Do you have any idea who may have done this?"

Jason shook his head which Mac had expected.

"Well if you think of anything, let us know."

"Okay."

The fire chief ran up to Mac and whispered something in his ear before running off.

"It looks like arson. They found some devices, but we won't have an official report for a few days."

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Clearly, someone is sending you a message. I just hope that it doesn't lead to a lot of bloodshed."

"Me too."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Sonny requested a meeting with the families. Frank was not invited. He is quite shocked by the news actually.

"Do you think they blew it up themselves?"

Carlos shrugged. "Could be. I'm not aware of anyone else that's after them."

"Son of a bitch. They're probably setting me up."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Get your bag packed. We need to disappear."

Carlos nodded. "I'll have them get things ready at the safe house."

"We'll need several cars here, all of which will go in different directions when we leave. I have a feeling we are being watched. They can't chase all of them."

"I'll make it happen, but I think it's better if we leave here and then we'll meet up with the other cars and confuse them," Carlos said.

"Make it happen. We need to go now."

Carlos rushed off. The game had changed and unfortunately, Jason now has the advantage.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

John woke up and found himself in a small room. "Shit." His body ached and he sat up and painfully stretched. He is surprised that he is allowed to move around freely, but quickly ambles to the bathroom as a guard slips in and leaves him some breakfast. When he came back out, there is a tray and a note.

"John, you know why you are here. We know that you were behind what happened to Evangeline, so that you could play the hero. You'll find out what your punishment is soon enough. We are watching. If you try anything, you'll be handcuffed."

"Shit," he said as he ran his hand through his hair. "How did they find out?"

Cody sighed. "There is no doubt in my mind now that he did it." He had been watching the feed in his room.

Johnny shook his head. "Idiot. I'll let Jason know."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason isn't surprised that John did it. He had thought that he was responsible all along. It was sloppy and definitely a work of an amateur. Right now, he doesn't give a shit what happens to the man. His goal is to make things safe for his future wife. John is going to be silenced. What an idiot. He just threw his life away for someone who doesn't even want him.

Sonny poked his head into his office. "I'm on my way to the meeting." Usually Jason accompanied him, but Sonny asked to do it alone. He doesn't want Jason's presence to be a factor. It will also make it seem like Sonny understands Jason's emotional involvement. Hopefully, it will go smoothly.


	13. Tortured

Sonny confidently entered the meeting room where the current heads of the families make the rules for all of the organizations in the area.

Vinny Scalero is the most physically intimidating of all the men. They call him Scarface because he had been in a car explosion when someone had tried to take him out and had skin grafts that marked his face. Dominic Taglianni is the most level headed. He is well respected for his shooting and tactical skills. Tommy Giarrella is a large man. At 6'5, he towers over everyone and has a reputation so lethal, that no one fucked with him. Paulie Corallo is only 5'7, but he is built like a pitbull and is especially ruthless. Tony Basciano rounded out the group—literally. He is heavy, but everyone knows better than to mention it. He once cut someone's tongue out who dared to tease him. All the men are well respected and feared.

As a sign of respect , Sonny met every gaze before sitting down. "Gentlemen, thank you for meeting me today."

"We're curious as to why you insisted that Frank not be present," Dominic said.

"I thought it would be better to present my findings to you and then, if you see fit, he can join us." Sonny knows there is no fucking way that is happening because Frank is probably not even in the state at the moment.

"Where is Jason?" Paulie asked, noting Max's rare appearance.

"Due to the nature of the subject, I thought he is too close."

Tony sighed. He doesn't have a good feeling about where this is going.

"As you know, one of our vacant warehouses blew up this morning. We immediately suspected Frank. We bugged him and I have audio proof that he was involved. The fire department also found some devices, so we'll see if they are linked as well."

Dominic thought this seemed a little convenient, but he allows Sonny to play it. They listen and when the audio file stops playing, Paulie spoke up first. "If Frank did this, are you looking for permission to retaliate?" They all know what is at stake and want violence to be a last resort. This isn't an easy conversation by any means.

"Yes. I've had enough. He's out of control and lives are at stake here."

Tony sighed. If Damian hadn't of been such an asshole, they wouldn't be put in this position. "If you take this step, it will be all out war."

"So be it. He's trying to kill Evangeline. What happened to woman and children are not to be touched?"

Vinny spoke up. "From Frank's standpoint, I get why he is upset with you. The new relationship between Jason and Evangeline came out of nowhere. However, I don't approve of what he is doing. Jason is going to be married to her very soon and Frank is overstepping. He is forgetting that Damian brought that shit on himself."

The men looked around the room. They don't want to disrespect Sonny. He has a right to go after Frank after what he had just pulled.

"We want to talk to him," Dominic said.

"He's on the run," Sonny said. Jason had texted him that they had lost Frank. He could only imagine the foul mood his enforcer is in right now.

"Give us a minute," Paulie said.

Sonny stepped out of the room. A couple of times he heard shouting and then he was invited back inside.

Tony spoke. "You have our permission to retaliate. Try to keep the bloodshed down." There are plusses and minuses to losing Frank. Someone far worse could take over his territory which could hurt their bottom line, but they want to do the right thing.

Sonny nodded. "Thank you. I'll do my best."

With the blessings of the families confirmed, Jason starts putting his plan in motion to eliminate the one person who could take everything away from him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Natalie had been told to expect a visitor soon and she figures it is John. To say she is nervous is an understatement. All this time alone had given her an opportunity to think about her choices up until now and it wasn't a pretty picture. Some things need to change and one is her fixation on John. She is done. Thinking this out logically is one thing, but actually saying it to his face is another. Pacing back and forth, she practices what she is going to say.

A guard interrupts her, bringing her a steak for dinner.

"I can't eat that without a knife," she said, looking at the juicy steak. Up until now, they had been feeding her crappy fast food. A thought pops in her head that makes her shudder. What if this is her last meal?

He disappeared and came back a few minutes later. "If you try anything with this, I'll shoot you first and ask questions later."

She nodded. It's not like she could go anywhere anyway. Sitting down, she slowly starts to eat as she thinks about her pending conversation with John.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Carlos finished up the last preparations regarding Natalie's "rescue". They had killed all of John's men that were guarding the building and replaced them with their own. The entire structure was rigged to explode just in case they are met with any resistance. What they are about to do is seriously risky. They had planted a false lead, trying to lure Jason out of the warehouse. The plan is to take him and put him in the same building as Natalie. One that is done, not only will they make it look like Natalie and Jason were sleeping together behind Evangeline's back, but they'll also make sure he is implicated when Natalie "kills" Evangeline. Frank wants to cut Sonny off at the knees.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Spinelli nervously looks at Johnny, "There's movement where the red-headed stalker is being held."

Johnny jumped up to study the scene. "Shit. What are they doing?"

"It looks like a shift change, but it's not the normal time," Cody said.

Johnny doesn't know what to make of it, but it seems like there are double the men surrounding the building. He called Jason, but he didn't pick up his phone. "I'm going to run to the warehouse."

Spinelli nodded and kept monitoring the screen.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason strode down an alley as he left the warehouse. One of their newer guards, Joey, is following him pretty much everywhere to make sure someone has Jason's back and he can hear footsteps behind him. When he had gotten the call about the lead, he knew it was lie. He had decided to ignore it and go to the warehouse where John is being held with the guys. It is command central right now and he needs to be there in case something goes down and they have to move out quickly.

Right when he got to the end, a bullet flew by his head, just missing him as he ducked. Joey, the intended target, wasn't so lucky and he dropped to the ground—shot between the eyes. Someone swung a bat and connected across his mid-section, dropping him to his knees. It hurt like a bitch, but he quickly reached for his gun. At that moment, he was stabbed in the upper back with a needle. He reached behind him and ripped it out, but it was too late. The other men watched him as he stood and then wobbled. He charged one of the guards and snapped his neck before he was wrestled to the ground and pinned down by three men until the drugs could properly take effect. He finally succumbed to them and they dragged him a few feet to the car and put him in the trunk. As they pulled off, Johnny parked and made his way towards the warehouse.

He called Spinelli as he started to walk into the alley. "Holy shit."

"What is it?"

He took Joe's pulse, but already knew he is gone. "Joey and some other man are dead in the alley next to the warehouse. I need a cleanup crew now." There aren't any sirens, so that is a good thing.

Spinelli snapped into action and Johnny ran inside, but there is no sign of Jason.

"Is Jason's car in the parking lot?"

"Yes."

Johnny sighed. "They took him. Bring up the cameras. We need to find him now!" He ended the call and cursed. This is bad. Making the phone call he wished he would never have to make, he let Sonny know that Jason is basically a dead man.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sonny paced back and forth. Frank had finally made a major move and taken out the one person that made him completely vulnerable. He started to dial Evangeline three times, but fought against it because he just couldn't break her heart. Throwing his phone on the table, he rubbed the back of his neck and plopped onto a chair. He will wait until he has no other choice but to tell her. Jason is skilled and can withstand a lot of pain. Somehow, he'll get away.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason is firmly tied to a chair with his head slumped forward. It will be a while before he wakes up and then the torture will begin. By the morning, he will be in really bad shape. Frank wants him to hurt and then a doctor will come in and fix him up, so they can basically torture him all over again. It is the nature of the game. Jason was so smug, defying Frank at every turn. It is time for the enforcer to learn a lesson, one that he won't walk away from any time soon.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Evangeline laughed as Francis told her and Nora a story. They are trying to distract her because he hadn't heard from Jason. Even Francis is worried because all communication has stopped. For the last few hours, while the girls gossiped and then played a board game, he had been coming up with a contingency plan on how they are going to disappear, if necessary. In less than an hour, he had a route planned and places to stay mapped out. Sonny had already told him to keep the women safe at all costs. The silence isn't normal though, so he knows that something is very wrong.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Two hours later, as Spinelli feverishly searched for the route the car had taken, Jason woke up. His eyes flickered open and he saw the ropes binding his feet. As he moved his head to look around the room, he realizes that he is in big trouble. There are tables with tools, some of which he had used himself to torture people with. When his eyes made contact with Frank, Jason's gaze turned deadly.

"Thank God he's tied up," Carlos muttered.

Frank nodded. "Mr. Morgan, welcome to your temporary home."

"Where I am?"

"You don't need to know that. This is Hank," he said pointing to a short man that looks like a mix between a nerd and a mad scientist. "He's about to get an intimate knowledge of your body."

Jason notices that he is shirtless which is never a good sign. "Fuck you," he growled.

A slight smile crept onto the man's face. "I'm looking forward to breaking you."

For some reason, Carlos doesn't think that will be easy.

"I can't wait until Evangeline finds out you cheated on her with Natalie Buchanon who in turn will kill her. Of course, evidence will show that you helped her. The PCPD will be foaming at the mouth, happy that they finally will have something on you. You'll rot in jail and then Sonny finally dies," Frank said with a smile.

Jason rolled his eyes.

"Make him hurt. I'm going to go take a nap. By the morning, I expect to see a lot of blood."

Hank continues to fixate on Jason, trying to play mind games. "As you wish."

Carlos and Frank are planning on leaving the next night, but not before turning Jason in and setting their plan in motion.

A guard stepped in front of Jason. His hands are wrapped and he starts to systematically lay punishing blows on Jason's body. The whole time, Jason stared in front of him like he was a machine. Now, they are really starting to piss him off.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny and Cody searched everywhere they could think of. Based on the few pictures that Spinelli was able to access, they thought the SUV had headed north. It was like looking for a needle in a haystack. There are no clues and it seems like Jason had just disappeared. Johnny can only imagine the world of pain his friend must be in and cursed as he realizes that he might lose him if they don't hurry up.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

True to his word, Hank tortured Jason all night and he still hadn't made the man cry out. There are so many small cuts on Jason's stomach, that it seems like it is stained red. Every time Hank poured alcohol into his cuts, he sucked it up and refused to cry out. He will not let them break him. All he can think about is getting to Evangeline before Frank does.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Natalie woke up and got dressed. For some reason, they hadn't taken her tray back, so she grabbed a washcloth and carefully wrapped it around the steak knife and stuck it in her bra the best she could. If things went south, at least she'll have something to protect herself with. The door flew open and Carlos walked inside and smirked.

"Asshole," Natalie muttered. "Where's John?"

"Do I look like I care? Stand up."

She did as he moved closer.

"I have someone I want you to see. It will be a reminder that we own you now. If you get out of hand, then I don't think you'll like the consequences."

Natalie glared at him. He grabbed her arm and dragged her into the hallway and then into a bigger room. She was approaching Jason from behind and his head is slumped forward. There is blood everywhere which gives her pause as her stomach almost turned realizing that it could be someone she cares about.

Carlos left her alone and she tentatively moved around the man in the chair and stopped in front of him. They had rolled the table with the tools away, so she couldn't use them.

Jason's head wobbled as it rose. When their eyes connected, Natalie gasped.

"Oh my God, what did they do to you?"

She wanted to help him, but she didn't know where to start. "T—tell me what to do."

"Run."

The look on his face scared the shit out of her. Carlos entered from the other direction and grabbed Natalie and shoved her down into a seat as Hank approached them. She watches the creepy man take a cow prod and put it against Jason's side, making his body shake uncontrollably. Jason is clenching his teeth, but still refused to yell. Hank stepped back as Carlos admired his handiwork.

Jason spit out some blood. "I'm going to snap your fucking neck."

Hank grinned. "Still too much fight left in you, I'm going to have to step it up a notch.

Natalie whimpered when she saw some device that looks like it razor blades sticking out in all directions. Carlos grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up and she slammed her foot down hard onto his, making him strike her with the butt of his gun. She fell to the floor and Carlos smirked as Natalie struggled to stay conscious. "Stupid bitch."

Hank stood in front of Jason and placed the device on a small table. "I'm going to go eat my lunch. I just want you to stare at what you have to look forward to afterwards."

Jason had never seen anything like it. He closed his eyes, willing himself to hang in there. Luckily, he doesn't feel pain like everyone else, because he knows that this situation is just going to get worse.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Carlos spoke to Frank in the hallway. "It's crazy. I don't think anyone could withstand what he has so far. You almost have to admire him for it."

"I look forward to breaking his resolve. I want it on tape so that Sonny can see Jason crying like a little bitch."

Carlos chuckled. "I'll use my camera phone."

Frank smiled. "Good. I'll be in the office."


	14. The Escape

Natalie's eyes flickered open and she pushed herself up.

"You need to get out of here," Jason said.

"Let me help you." She painfully stood and then slipped behind him.

"What are you doing?"

She knelt on the floor and tried not to gag at the fact that she is kneeling in his blood.

"They'll kill you."

"Newsflash, it looks like they are going to kill you too." She pulled the knife out. "I'm going to undo your hands."

"They want you to kill Evangeline and then they're going to make it look like we were having an affair so it will implicate me."

Natalie rolled her eyes as she feverishly cut into the rope. "How unoriginal."

"Don't cut the ropes around my legs. They'll notice. When you finish, put the knife under my leg."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to kill that little motherfucker and then we're getting out of here."

"Good plan," she finished cutting through the ropes. "There..."

Jason shook his arms out. They ache, but he doesn't have time to consider that. He needs to channel his strength.

He slightly lifted up so she could slip the knife under his leg. He will need it later to get his legs free.

"So what am I supposed to do—play dead?"

Jason nodded.

"You don't look so good."

He is pale from the blood loss.

"Lay down."

She shoved the rope in her pocket and laid down where she was before. Jason put his hands behind his back and stared at the floor.

Hank quickly closed the distance. "Now, where was I?" Pulling out a needle, he stabbed Natalie with it and she jumped to her feet. "What the fuck was that?"

He smiled. "I knew you were faking. Don't worry, it won't kill you. You're just going to have a nice sleep."

Jason watched her start to sway and then she dropped to her knees, grimacing at the pain before totally collapsing as Jason closed his eyes. This is bad.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Spinelli yelled for Cody and when he began to sputter, Cody grabbed his arms.

"Focus Spinelli. Where is Jason?"

"I—I don't know how we missed it. Frank is at the warehouse with the stalker. I think Jason is there."

"Fuck," Cody yelled before dialing Johnny.

"Talk to me."

"Take every available man you can to the warehouse where Natalie is being held. Frank is there and I'll bet you anything he has Jason with him."

"I'll meet you there."

Sonny stood. "Where is he?"

"Close. Let's go."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Mac walked into the precinct. "Anything new?"

Ronnie shook his head. "Nope. It's pretty dead out there."

Bryan, another officer, lifted his head. "Hold on, you heard an explosion?"

Mac and Ronnie studied him.

"I got it. We'll be right there."

"What do you got?" Mac asked.

"There was a small explosion at a warehouse close by. I don't think it belongs to Corinthos."

"Let's go."

A reporter that was standing in the doorway smirked. He needs a juicy story and he has a feeling this one is going to be big. He ran down to his car and waited for them to pull out and then he followed them across town.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason's head jerked up at the sound of the small explosion. The building shook a little and he wonders what the hell is going on. Clearly, it wasn't planned.

"Don't worry about that. I need all of your attention." Hank isn't sure what had just happened, but he is well aware that there are a lot of explosives inside the building.

Frank is livid. Stupid idiots. One of the men had accidentally set off a charge. Luckily, it failed or they would have all been blown to kingdom come. This totally ruined his plan.

Carlos opened the door. "Let's go."

"We won't have time to move them. Set off the charge after we leave." If Jason escapes, Frank is a dead man walking.

They went into the hallway and that is when all hell broke loose. Jason stood and grabbed Hank and then picked up the weapon with all the blades sticking out of it and buried it in the man's stomach as he screamed from the pain. Jason whispered menacingly in his ear. "You may have hurt me, but you never broke me. I sure as hell am going to break you though." He grabbed Hank's neck and snapped it, letting the body drop to the floor. He is in an unbelievable amount of pain, but he can't stop. Turning, he grabbed the knife and cut the rope on his legs and tried to untangle them as fast as he could.

Natalie is out for the count and he isn't sure he can carry her. He takes a deep breath and puts the knife between his lips and drags her to the door.

It flew open and he disarmed the guard and stabbed him in his jugular vein. Grabbing the man's gun, he stepped into the hallway and fired, taking out two men. Every step took his breath away, but he refuses to stop because he has to get to Eva.

He grabbed Natalie and pulled her into the hallway. When he's unsure of what direction to go in, he takes a chance and goes to the right.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Carlos and Frank sped away, thinking that they are in the clear. From the other direction, they could hear sirens and knew the police are getting closer. Smoke from the first explosion lingered in the air. The bomb had set off a small fire which is incredibly dangerous. Mac pulled up to the curb and set up a command center a safe distance away. No one will be allowed to move forward until the building is deemed safe.

Spinelli called Johnny. "The evil doers are coming in your direction."

"Okay."

Johnny pulled over and everyone got out. He opened the trunk and pulled out a spike strip and laid it across the road and then they hid behind the car.

Carlos didn't catch the light bouncing off the strip in time. Slamming on the breaks, the car skidded before rolling over them. "Shit." He over corrected the wheel and lost control. Johnny stood as he watched the SUV begin to roll. It flipped several times and then they ran towards it. He got on his knees and smirked. "That must hurt like a bitch."

Frank is looking at him, but he is in a world of pain. "You fucked with the wrong people. Now you die," Johnny said before crawling partially inside. He positioned himself and then snapped Frank's neck. The police will think it happened in the accident.

Carlos had been ejected from the car and he lay twisted on the asphalt.

"Is he alive?" Johnny asked Sonny.

"No." Carlos head had been split open.

"Good. Let's get to Jason."

Another guard grabbed the strip and put it in the trunk and they drove to the warehouse, hoping they weren't too late. The sky lit up behind them when the SUV suddenly exploded.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Another explosion rocked the building. The reporter and his cameraman ducked down and then zoomed in on the front of the building.

"This is Brock Sumter coming to you live from the warehouse district where a series of explosions have lit up the night sky. The police are here, but due to the dangerous situation, they are staying back and keeping the fire department at bay. We're not sure if anyone is inside the building. If the police know, they're not talking."

Spinelli called Francis, "Turn on channel 1-1-5," he said before ending the call.

Francis grabbed the remote and turned to the channel.

"Hey. That was a good movie," Nora said.

Francis smirked. "Says who?"

They watched as the building rocked from another explosion.

"Who's in there Francis?" Evangeline asked.

"I don't know." He has a bad feeling that they aren't going to like it when they find out.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason fell to the floor. The explosions are getting closer which means they had set off a timer. He is having a hard time breathing and his body is drained of everything. Blood is seeping out of his wounds and his body feels like it is going into shock. With a loud growl, he stood and then picked up Natalie and moved down the hallway. It seems like it is taking an eternity to reach the end. He spots the front door and whispers, "I'm coming Eva," as he tried to pick up his pace.

He kicked the door opened and stepped outside.

"Oh my God," the report said.

Everyone is stunned. Jason is barely holding on. He stumbled and fell to his knees before dropping Natalie to the ground.

"Holy shit," Ronnie said. Jason's expression is lethal and he is a bloody and bruised mess.

Cody pushed by a police officer and ran towards him. Jason fell forward and Cody covered his body with his just as the building rocked from another huge explosion. Windows were blown out and a fire ball lit up the sky as the force of the explosion knocked everyone off their feet.

In shock, Evangeline had slowly stood as she held her breath, and then screamed when the explosion went off and Jason disappeared in a cloud of smoke and debris. Francis stood and grabbed her.

"I have to get to him, Francis."

"Evangeline, I don't know if the person who did this to him is coming after you."

"Fuck that, Francis! Take him to me now or I swear to God I will kill you with my bare hands and then leave on my own." She needs to get to Jason who didn't look like he is going to survive.

Francis sighed and called Spinelli and had him book three seats on a plane. It is the fastest way home.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The reporter got up and focused his camera on where Jason had been, but the only thing visible is thick smoke.

"As you can see, it is complete mayhem here. I'm being told that the man carrying the woman out of the building was mob enforcer, Jason Morgan. A man jumped on him at the last minute, so we won't know his fate until the smoke has cleared."

There is complete silence at the Quartermaine mansion. No one could believe their eyes. Monica suddenly stood. "Hospital."

Everyone else jumped up at once and they headed to their cars.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny and Sonny ran towards the barricade. Spinelli had called them with an update. "Mac, where is he?"

"He's outside. We're trying to get to him, but it's too dangerous."

"Fuck that," Johnny said, pushing his way forward. The smoke cleared for a minute and he saw Cody. His hands were under Jason's arms and he is dragging him towards the barricade. A few officers joined him to help and Johnny ran for Natalie. He easily picked her up and ran towards the ambulances. Putting Natalie down on a gurney, he turned towards Jason and notes that he looks horrible. "Is he alive?"

The EMT's expression looked grim. "Barely."

Jason is almost unrecognizable. His entire chest is bleeding and looks like one big bruise. His face is swollen and there are cuts everywhere. His eyes snapped to Sonny who is at a loss for words.

He is quickly put into an ambulance and Johnny motioned for Milo to follow. Cody rode with his fallen boss.

"You want to tell me what the hell is going on?" Mac asked.

Sonny ran his hand through his hair. "I wish I knew. Jason was kidnapped and we were trying to hunt him down."

"How did you know to come here?"

"We were notified about the explosion and we thought it was one of our buildings."

It sounded plausible and Jason had clearly been tortured. Mac sighed. "Who is the woman?"

"Natalie Buchanon. She disappeared over a week ago," Johnny said.

Mac isn't used to them being so cooperative. "Don't leave town."

Johnny nodded and then he and Sonny raced to the car so they could get to the hospital.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Francis got Nora and Eva into the car and they headed for the airport. They just had enough time to get through security and make the short flight back home.

Nora grabbed Evangeline's hand. She will never forget how Jason looked coming out of that building. "Hang in there. We just have to pray."

Eva wiped a tear away. "I can't lose him, Nora."

"I know. You won't. He fought hard to get out of the building and I know a big part of that was because of his love for you."

"I hope you're right."

"I know I am."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Spinelli informed Sonny that Francis is on his way and then he heads to the hospital too. He can't believe how bad off his mentor is and wonders if fate had finally come to cash in. Checking his laptop, while his guard drove, he pulled up the blood reserves and realizes that they are short on Jason's blood type and sends a text out to the men to go give blood. Their boss is going to need it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

When Jason's gurney came into the emergency area, Monica and Alan ran up to it and are horrified by his condition.

"Multiple stab ones. There's too many to count, but luckily most of them are not deep. I think they were using them to torture him. Possible broken ribs—his torso is basically one big bruise. His blood pressure is dangerously low and he needs a transfusion stat," the paramedic rattled off.

Patrick and Leo flew into action, rushing him to a room so they can check his wounds. Monica followed, yelling out his blood type so they could start the transfusion before Jason's organs are compromised. She stood in the hallway after the door closed and Alan put his arm around her.

"Oh my God, Alan. What did they do to him?" She is horrified and doesn't understand how Jason could have withstood the pain.

Epiphany rushed up to them. "The woman that was with him looks like she was drugged. We won't be able to get any information from her until she wakes up."

"Thank you."

For now, all they could do is wait and pray.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Carly rushed into the waiting room. She had seen the rebroadcast and was stunned, almost hurting herself trying to get to the hospital fast. "How is he?"

"We don't know. He had so many cuts that it will take them a while to suture them. He's getting a transfusion, but there are probably internal injuries."

Carly brushed a tear away. "I can't even imagine what he must have gone through."

Sonny warmly embraced her. "He's tough and he fought to come back to us."

She nodded. "Where's Evangeline?"

"She's on her way. She'll be landing soon."

"Is she in danger?"

"No."

They sat in the waiting room comforting each other and about forty-five minutes later, Evangeline rushed into the room.

"Where is he?"

Sonny rushed towards her. "Surgery. We don't have any news, but Monica thinks we'll hear something soon."

Evangeline hugged him for a minute. "He has to be okay."

He pulled back. "He has everything to live for."

Carly tightly embraced her. "Come sit down."

Nora followed them and they all waited silently as they prayed.


	15. Chapter 15 - Together

Patrick walked towards them. He had never seen anything like the mess that is Jason's body. Sure, car accidents could be brutal, but his injuries were inflicted by another person purposefully. Monica could tell it isn't good.

"How is he?" Alan asked.

"For now, he's stable but in critical condition. I've never treated that many knife wounds before. Honestly, I don't know how he even survived it or handled the pain. Most of them weren't deep, which is probably the only thing that saved him. I think they also poured alcohol into them which helped keep them clean. We closed them all and hopefully we'll avoid complications due to infection. He has two broken ribs, one of which penetrated the spleen. Luckily, it didn't hit an artery so he didn't need surgery and we'll monitor him to see if it will heal on its own. The transfusion will actually promote rapid healing. His kidneys are bruised, but functional. We'll have to monitor his fluid levels for several days to make sure the spleen is healing. I put him in an induced coma for at least the next three days or so. He has been given drugs so that he won't dream or hear you talk to him. It is necessary for his body to begin to heal and frankly, the pain level would have been extreme. There were no head injuries except for a cut on his forehead which will heal and there should be no scarring. There's a burn on his side and it's bandaged. Do you have any questions?"

He is met with silence because they are too shocked to say anything. "I know his injuries are highly unusual, but Jason is young and he's a fighter. Once he wakes up, we'll begin pain management and he'll have to stay here for at least a week while we monitor his fluid levels and make sure everything is healing properly. He's going to need help. It will be a while until he can do normal things like bend over. No visitors tonight, but you can visit two at a time tomorrow. If his condition doesn't worsen overnight, I'll consider downgrading his status from critical to serious."

Monica moved forward. "Thank you, Patrick."

Sonny turned towards Nora and Evangeline. "I'll take you back to the penthouse."

Eva is devastated that she can't see Jason and she solemnly walked alongside Sonny on auto-pilot. She knows that he is speaking to her, but she just can't focus on his voice. If Jason doesn't make it through the night, she doesn't know what she is going to do.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Evangeline woke up and stretched. She had hugged Jason's pillow the entire night and barely got any sleep. Getting up, she used the bathroom and turned on the shower. She needs to be strong because Jason is going to need a lot of support.

Once she finished getting dressed, she went downstairs and followed the smell of coffee to the kitchen where Nora and Francis sat.

"Hey kiddo," Nora said.

Francis got up and poured her some coffee.

"Hey."

He placed it in front of her and Evangeline wrapped her hands around the hot mug.

"Do you know if Natalie is still in the hospital?"

Francis nodded. "Yes. I think she'll be released by the afternoon."

"I want to see her."

"I'll get her room number." He left the room to make a call.

"I'm worried about you."

"I'll be fine. I'm just worried about him."

Francis moved towards them. "I'll take you whenever you're ready."

She stood and put her coffee into a container and they left.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Natalie tracks Evangeline as she walks into the room.

"Hey."

Natalie swallowed hard. "Hi. How's Jason? No one will tell me anything."

"It's pretty serious. He's in an induced coma."

"I'm sorry. I knew it was going to be bad, but I was hoping I was wrong."

"Can you tell me what happened?"

Natalie sighed. "I was put in the room with him. There was blood all over the floor and initially I thought maybe it was a family member. When I saw his eyes, I was stunned. It was bad. They had put little cuts all over his torso." She stopped and took a deep breath. "I had hidden a steak knife on me and used that to cut through the ropes around his hands. We really didn't have a lot of time to talk. I was later injected with a sedative and that is why he was forced to carry me."

"I hate that he suffered so much."

"I don't know how he withstood the pain. I was surprised that he rescued me."

"You helped him and Jason is a fair man."

Natalie averted her gaze. "Look, I know that you have good reason to hate me, but I'd like to move on. I'm sorry. I've done some pretty fucked up things and you didn't deserve them. I was jealous and bitter and wanted something I couldn't have."

Eva let out a deep breath. "I don't have the energy to fight with you anymore either. We may never be friends, but I'd prefer to at least have one less enemy."

"Then it's a deal. I'm going to go back to Llanview. I thought it was whacky, but Port Charles is off the chain."

Eva smirked. "You do have a point. Take care of yourself Natalie and thank you for helping to save Jason."

Eva left, feeling that the talk had gone better than she had thought it would. At least they are moving forward. She walked to the ICU and pressed a button and a nurse answered. A few seconds later, the doors opened and she strode inside. She fears what she will see, but she sucked down her trepidation and followed the nurse to Jason's room. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and then went inside.

Jason is hooked up to several machines. Most of his body is covered, but she can still see some bruising on his arms and face. His jawline is purple and there is a bandage on his head. Tentatively, she touched his hand and held it as she sat.

"I know you can't hear me, but I need you to fight Jason. I love you and I need you back. Everyone is so worried. When I saw you coming out of that building, I didn't understand how you were even standing up. You always amaze me. I'm so sorry you had to suffer like you did. As soon as you are well enough, we're getting married. And Sonny doesn't know it, but you're taking a leave of absence until you're well again."

Sonny is standing in the doorway. "Is that right?"

Eva twisted her body to see him. "Yes. Don't make me take you to court."

"I'm sure it can be arranged. He deserves it." He sat next to her. "How are you holding up?"

"I'll be fine when he's awake. Right now, it's just really hard."

One of the machines started going off and Eva jumped to her feet. A nurse ran into the room and immediately adjusted his oxygen.

Sonny grabbed Evangeline's hand. "You're shaking."

"I'm just a little jumpy that's all." She sat down thanking God that is wasn't more serious.

He took her hand and squeezed and they silently watched over him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Time went by slowly. They are three days into Jason's induced coma before Patrick starts bringing him out of it. It is a slow process and everyone's nerves are fried.

Eva started to nod off and then she felt Jason's hand twitch and she squeezed it.

Epiphany smiled. "You're going to notice his body moving more. It will take quite a while before you see his eyes open though."

"I'm just happy for anything at this point. How is his pain level going to be?"

"He'll be medicated for a while. Don't worry, we won't let him hurt too badly. He still has a lot of healing to do."

A couple of hours later, Monica joined her. "How's he doing?"

"He moved his foot and his arms."

"Good. He's coming back to us."

Eva smiled.

Suddenly, Jason's head began to move.

Monica rose to her feet. "Jason, I need you to be more still okay. You're in the hospital. You are on a vent."

He is a little agitated.

Eva got up and walked to the other side and grabbed his hand. "Jason, it's Evangeline. I need you to calm down. I know you're uncomfortable, but I don't want you to hurt yourself."

He squeezed her hand.

"That's it, Jason. The drugs are wearing off and you're going to feel weird, but try to stay still," Monica said.

Another doctor ran into the room and Eva stepped back. Jason's eyes snapped open and Monica smiled.

"It's okay."

He looked a bit panicked.

"The vent is helping you. If you calm down, we'll check your oxygen saturation levels so we can see if we can take it out."

Jason seemed to understand. After about a half hour, they asked Eva to leave the room and they took his vent out.

Patrick looked him over. "Jason, we had to put you in a coma so your body could heal. You're going to be on medication for a while to monitor the pain. You lost a lot of blood and we had to give you a transfusion."

Epiphany helped him sip a little bit of water.

"How bad?"

"You've got a lot of cuts on your torso. You're deeply bruised and have two broken ribs, one of which injured your spleen. That appears to be healing on its own."

"Mess."

Patrick nodded. "Yeah you are but hopefully, you're on the mend."

"Eva."

"She's outside. She has barely left your side."

He felt all wrong like he is having an out of body experience. His body just doesn't feel right nor does his reaction time.

"We just need you to try to keep as still as possible. You'll have to stay in the ICU for a couple of days."

Eva appeared in the doorway and Patrick waved her in. "Hey."

He notes that she has been crying. "Love you."

She forced a smile. "I love you too. Welcome back."

"Feel funny."

"You will for a while. Even after three days, your body will not function the way you're used to. It will be hard to walk and everything will feel strange. You have to give it time. If it weren't for your other injuries, we'd get you up right away, but for now we can't," Monica said.

Jason seemed to be reacting slowly to everything. His movements are over-exaggerated and Eva isn't sure what to do because he doesn't seem like himself. She sat and Patrick and Monica left them alone.

He squeezed her hand. "Need you."

"I'm not going anywhere. I'll take care of you."

He closed his eyes. "Don't feel like myself."

"It's going to take time. We'll deal with it."

"Had to get to you."

She lifted his hand and kissed it and tears fell down her face. "I was safe. You on the other hand…"

His eyes slowly opened. "Was bad."

"I don't know how you survived it, but I'm just so thankful that you did."

"Me too."

"Rest baby. I'll be right here. Sonny is outside. Can I go get him?"

"Okay."

Evangeline got up and grabbed Sonny and brought him into the room.

"Hey man. I'm glad you're back."

Jason stared. "Frank?"

"You don't have to worry about him or Carlos anymore. It's done."

"Good." That is at least making him breathe easier.

"Natalie?" He had a brief memory of her being with him.

"I just saw her. She's going to be fine. They'll be releasing her soon," Eva said.

Sonny lightly touched his arm. "Rest, Jason. You'll be in here for a while and then no work for the foreseeable future. You need the down time."

"Okay." He isn't even going to argue because he doesn't have the strength.

Sonny left and Eva watched him sleep. It is going to be long healing process and Jason is not the most patient person.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

A week later, Jason is finally allowed to stand. It was hard on him; his body didn't want to work and it took several days of therapy to get him to the point where he could finally walk on his own. His body ached and he wasn't used to having so little energy. Basically, he is going crazy. Eva is right by his side, making sure that his needs are met. He doesn't know what he would have done without her.

Patrick joined them. "Alright, tomorrow you get your walking papers."

Jason is visibly shocked. "Really?"

"You're moving on your own and you can use the bathroom by yourself. Of course, there will be restrictions. While I do need you to get up and walk around occasionally, you still need to get a lot of rest. Your spleen is healing nicely and your cuts as well, but your body went through significant trauma. The bruises probably won't go away for a while.

"Okay."

Patrick left and Evangeline watched Jason grab his cup and take a sip of water. His eyes widen as he sipped. He still doesn't seem quite like himself. His body is learning to function again, so every action seemed more deliberate and exaggerated. She wonders how long it will take for his personality to come back. It is freaking her out.

Jason could sense that she is tense. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

"Don't lie to me. Tell me what's going on."

"You're just really different."

His gaze dropped. "I know." He is devoid of emotions one minute and then overcome the next.

Eva knows if it's stressing her out, then it must be taking a toll on him.

"Suppose it doesn't get any better? Could you handle that?"

"I'm committed to being with you and I'm not going anywhere. Is it off putting? Yes. But, I won't leave you over it."

His eyes fill with tears and Eva stands in front of him. His arms encircle her and let go of his emotions. There were times where he just got emotional and she just held him through it. His body had been stressed almost beyond what it was capable of and Jason didn't have a lot of control right now. Something came over her and she started to sing. Feeling Jason's body relax against her, she continued and when she finished he pulled back.

"That was beautiful. I missed your voice." He had been a little embarrassed that he had cried, but he could read no judgement at all on her face.

"I don't know how, but it's going to be okay because you are the man that I want to marry and grow old with. We just both have to be patient. I'm here for you and you can tell me anything. It's my turn to take care of you."

"Okay." Without a shadow of a doubt, she is it for him and no matter what, he won't let her go. He will fight to get himself together and it helps having her love him through it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

John laid back on the bed as exhaustion set in. Sometimes, they let him sleep and sometimes, they'd have bright lights on him and played some annoying song over and over. He is trying to hold it together, but the wait to be confronted is taking a toll on him mentally. They seemed to know when he'd break and they'd leave him alone for a while to wonder how Jason will finish him off. He figures that if he could just talk to Eva, that she will save him because he knows that she still has love for him. It is the only reason that made sense as to why they hadn't killed him yet. Her beautiful light is the only thing making him hold on because he had done everything he did to protect her and bring her back to him. She is his strength.


	16. Chapter 16 – Tying the Knot

A month had gone by and Jason is finally starting to come around physically. It was rough. The coma had taken a lot out of him and he struggled because he wasn't used to being weak. Eva is patient and loving and tried to be there for him the best that she could. At least she is getting glimpses of his personality back and he isn't so grumpy. As she cared for him, she studied to take the bar in New York so she could eventually practice law there.

Johnny entered the penthouse and sat across from Jason. "We need to do something about John. I scaled back on the psychological torture because I thought he was losing it. If you want to confront him, you need to do it now." The plans they had for him are not going to work. Initially, they were going to frame him for Frank's death.

Jason sighed. "I'm not going to be able to handle him at least not the way I wanted to."

"I know. I will take care of it. Does Evangeline want to confront him?"

Eva walked into the room. "Confront who?"

Johnny glanced at her. "Hey." He turned back to Jason who nodded, giving him permission. "We're still holding John McBain and that can't go on forever. Do you want to confront him?"

Evangeline thought for a moment. John had caused her a lot of pain and he needs to be dealt with once for all. She does have some things she wants to say to him. "Yes."

"Are you sure?" Jason asked. She is strong, but going there and knowing that he is going to be executed is a lot to deal with.

"He's a danger to me still, right?"

"Yes. He's been talking a lot aloud. He keeps muttering about getting you away from Jason so that you'll love him again. I'm sorry, Evangeline, but if we let him go he won't stop."

"It's just sad, you know? He wasn't a bad man before. Clearly, he broke, but I can't get hurt again because of him. I don't know that I'm down with torturing him anymore than you already have. I'd rather you just…." She couldn't finish it. This world they existed in just isn't normal for her and she never wants to get used to taking a life. By agreeing, she is responsible for killing a man and it goes against everything she has believed in.

Jason reached over and grabbed her hand. "I'm sorry, but I can't let him hurt you. Can you live with that or even live with the fact that you know how this is going to play out? I couldn't stand it if I lost you over this." He is worried that eventually, she will regret this decision and hate him for it.

She closed her eyes. "I just—I loved him. It's hard to separate the John I knew from the John he is now. The more I think about it, the more guilt I have even though I know it has to be done."

Jason and Johnny stared at each other as they silently communicated.

Johnny rubbed the back of his neck. "What are you saying?"

"I knew who I was getting involved with. At some point, this situation was bound to happen. I love you Jason, way more than I ever loved him, so I won't hate you for this. I trust you. It's going to affect me emotionally, but I won't push you away and I won't let it come between us. Can we just get this over with sooner rather than later?"

Johnny really admires Evangeline. She isn't cold like them. Her strength is something she will need if she is going to survive in their world. "I'll make it happen tonight."

"Thank you."

He left and Jason pulled her closer. "I love you. I know it's been really hard for you lately."

"I have no regrets. You're doing a lot better and that makes me really happy."

"You still want to marry me then?"

She slightly smiled. "Yes. I need something positive to focus on."

"Want to do it next weekend?"

Her eyes grew big. "Seriously?"

He nodded. "Everything is ready to go. I hope you're not mad that I went behind your back."

A tear fell down her cheek. "I'm not mad at you. In fact, it makes me really happy that you wanted it so badly."

"Never doubt my love for you. I want you to be my wife more than anything."

"I need a dress."

"Don't worry about that."

She gave him a look. "You're telling a bride not to worry about the dress?"

Jason grinned. "Kate is taking care of it."

"Well, I do trust her. Are you sure you'll be up for it physically?"

"I'll be fine. I can walk, albeit slowly, and I'm getting stronger every day."

"Okay then. Is it on Saturday?"

"Yes."

"I need to call Nora."

"You can, but she already knows."

She shook her head. "This is like a wedding conspiracy."

He leaned towards her and kissed her. He has missed her body and being intimate with her in that way. Hopefully, he can remedy that soon.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

John watched Eva walk towards him and smiled. "I knew you'd come. Are you going to let me go?"

She shook her head no. He looks a little wild with tousled hair and his eyes…they looked vacant.

"Why? You're going to let them hold me here?"

"John, what you did to me and Natalie was so wrong."

He tries to focus and consider what she said.

"You almost got us killed because of your actions."

The pain in his heart from her rejection is almost unbearable. "I did everything for you, so we could be together. I love you dammit! It has always been you. Don't do this Evangeline. They will kill me. You're not that kind of person."

Her face turned to stone. "That's what you were banking on wasn't it—that I would save you in the end? Well I'm sorry, but that is not going to happen. You did this to yourself because you were obsessed with me. If you had just accepted that we were not meant to be, you wouldn't have to die."

He is getting very agitated. "If you let them do this, then you are pulling the trigger too. Can you live with that?"

"I'm going to have to. I will not be hurt by your hand again."

Jason observes from the two way mirror. He is proud of her, but worried.

A tear ran down John's face. "You don't even care that I love you and would do anything for you? If you came home with me, I would take care of you and you wouldn't be exposed to this kind of violence. It will ruin you."

"Do you even hear what is coming out of your own mouth? I don't love you anymore. You exposed me to violence and danger. I'm going to walk out of here with my head held high because your delusions have just convinced me that I am making the right decision. Goodbye John. I'm walking out that door and next week I'm marrying the man that I love more than breathing and you won't even be an afterthought." She is mad at him—even at herself for loving someone that had ended up causing her so much pain. Stalking to the door while he yelled her name, she stopped and turned around, "By the way, Natalie finally realizes what an asshole you were to her and she's over you. See John, no one is even going to miss you." With that, she left as John screamed her name and begged for his life.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason pulled her into his arms as her sobs filled the hallway. "Baby, let me take you home. Johnny will take care of the rest."

She nodded and they slowly walked to the car and slid inside and then Francis drove them back to the penthouse. Eva cried the entire way and when they got upstairs, they laid in bed together.

It is brutal for him to have to listen to her, but she needs to let it all out. Finally, she quieted and fell asleep. Jason looked up at the ceiling. He had been so used to the hardness of his life that sometimes he forgot the emotional aspect of it. Hopefully, she'll mourn and then be able to move beyond it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Eva woke up safe in Jason's arms, slightly smiling when it hits her that she is going to wake up like this for the rest of her life.

Jason felt it and smiled himself. It is a good sign. "Good Morning."

She sighed. "Good morning. I feel much better."

"I'm glad to hear that. I love you baby."

"I love you too."

He had fought to come back to her because she is the love of his life. Nothing is more important to him than her happiness and safety. "Want to take a bath with me?"

She grinned. "Seriously? Hell yeah!" She rolled onto her back and then went to the bathroom and started running the water before returning to the bed. Jason got up and did the same.

They cuddled until it was ready and then got in.

"Feels so damn good," she said relaxing back against his chest.

"You feel even better."

She moaned as his hand ran down the front of her body. "Jason. Are you ready for this?"

His cock twitched against her back. "You'll have to do all the work." Right now, he didn't care about the pain in his ribs. It definitely had improved, but he is quite sure that if he tenses, it will hurt.

She started to say something, but his hand had found her clit and she bit her lip at the sensation.

He worked her into a frenzy and then she turned around and straddled him, kissing him wantonly as she sunk down onto his erection, making them moan. It had been too long and Jason is not going to last long.

She slowly moved up and down his length as they continued to kiss feverishly. "God, you feel so good," she said against his lips.

"I don't think I can hold it."

She felt him reach between them and start to stroke her and Eva's head lolled back as she moved faster.

"Come for me baby," he said softly as he watched her face contort.

A minute later, she let out a yell and feeling her walls grip him tightly, he went over the edge too. It was both pleasure and pain, but he didn't regret it.

She lifted off of him. "Are you okay?"

He smiled. "I feel great."

She grinned. "Me too."

They washed up and then got out and got dressed, both feeling a lot better than they had the night before.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The week before the wedding was hectic. Evangeline wouldn't see her dress until Saturday, so she is a little nervous. It is being held at the mansion and Port Charles is abuzz about the most talked about event. The Quartermaines are busy making preparations and chose to use a catering company that Sonny had suggested, since it is last minute. The grounds are being decorated and an open tent was erected just in case the weather took a turn.

The morning of the festive event, Evangeline went to the spa with Carly, Kate, Nora, and Maxie. They had a great time and Eva was a ball of excitement. Jason hung out with the guys and just chilled.

"I have a surprise for you," Nora said as they ate some salad for lunch.

"What?"

She pulled out an envelope from her purse and slid it over to Eva. Jason had contacted her a few weeks before, so she had to pull a lot of strings to make it happen so fast.

Eva's mouth dropped open. "Jason brought me a building?"

Nora grinned. "Yup. It's smaller. There are five floors and you would be on the top. The rest would be leased out. There are already some tenants in there. Now you can have your own practice."

Eva is so stunned. "Oh my God!"

Carly smiled. "That's some gift."

"He's crazy, but I love him for it. I'm so excited. I take the bar next month."

"I'm sure you'll ace it."

"Hopefully."

Kate smiled. "That Jason is a keeper."

"Sonny spoils you rotten too."

"He does and now that I'm pregnant, he's gone way overboard."

Carly was quiet. It is still hard for her to see them together, but she loves her husband and did wish Sonny the best.

"That sounds like him," Eva said.

They finished and went to the salon to get their hair and makeup done.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

When Jason walked into the rose garden he smiled. It is beautiful. There are chairs set up and a beautiful trellis where they will stand. Eva is going to love it.

"You look very handsome," Emily said. She had come home from California to attend.

Jason smiled and gave her a hug. "Thanks. I missed you."

She held his hand and squeezed it. "I missed you more."

"People are starting to arrive. We'll get them seated," Alice said.

He nodded and walked over to where his friends are standing. They greeted people when they came in and then finally, everyone was settled and the string quartet started to play. Jason took his place and waited. Sonny walked Evangeline down the aisle and then took his place next to his friend. Kate, Carly, and Nora are already in position along with Johnny.

When Eva came into view, Jason's jaw dropped. The gown hugged her body and she is a gorgeous vision.

Eva loves the dress. The detail was exquisite and she felt so beautiful in it.

"He can't take his eyes off of you," Sonny whispered.

Eva smiled.

When they reached the front, he kissed her on the cheek and stood next to Jason. The bride and groom are completely entranced with each other, only looking away when they have too. When they were finally declared man and wife, Jason didn't even hesitate before kissing her passionately.

Their love is a beautiful thing to behold. The five families are in attendance with their wives and kids and are very pleased.

As they headed for the reception, they held hands with big smiles on their faces. Emily had never seen Jason so happy and she is over the moon by it. All she ever wanted was for him to find someone who would love him no matter what and it appeared he had found that.

Eva smiled as Emily hugged her. They took a picture with the three of them.

It is time for the first dances, so Jason and Eva went to the middle of the dance floor and swayed along to a song Eva wrote. Her voice filtered through the air as Jason gazed at her lovingly.

"It's beautiful."

"I'm glad that you like it."

"I love it."

"I think I'm not going to be able to move my face tomorrow from smiling so much."

Jason nodded. "I agree. I don't think I've ever smiled this much ever."

"You look very handsome when you smile, but I happen to be partial to your—I'm going to take you right now, look better."

He grinned. "Now that sounds really good." He is tired, but the adrenaline is still pumping.

"Are we going back home tonight?"

"No. We're staying at the cottage where you got ready."

Monica had hired someone to go in and clean up and make it look romantic.

"Nice. You thought of everything. I love my new building, by the way. I still believe that you did that."

"You deserve it. You're a great lawyer and I know you'll do well."

"I think I might be able to convince Nora to come work with me."

"I know you would love that and so would Francis."

The song ended and everyone clapped. Eva then danced with Alan and Jason danced with Monica. After they were finished, Eva took a spin with Sonny and Jason danced with Kate. They ate and had a blast until it was time to go.


	17. Chapter 17 - Epilogue

Eva and Jason walk into the cottage. There is soft music playing and rose petals littered in a path that led up the stairs. She smiled. "It's beautiful."

He nodded. "Not as beautiful as you."

Her eyes rose to meet his and she bit her lip. Jason looks so hot.

"Turn around," he commanded with a low, husky voice.

She turned and he moved closer to her. She swore she could feel the heat emanating from his body as his hands found her waist—sending shivers throughout her body. When he started to sway to the music, she is surprised, but leaned her head back against his upper chest. Jason moved her hair and leaned down to rest against hers. His hot breath tickled her neck and they stood there for a few moments just melting into one another. By the time that she felt his tongue swipe across her earlobe, she is impossibly turned on. He sucked it into his mouth and Eva let out the breath she was holding. Her voice, like a sigh, encouraged him to continue and he slowly kissed and sucked on her neck as Eva put her hands over his, wanting to turn around, but Jason's grip fixated her.

"Jason," she moaned. His name sounded like heaven to his ears. God, this woman turns him on like no other.

"You're mine now," he said almost sinisterly.

"Yes," she hissed as he slowly removed his hands and unzipped her.

The dress fell to her feet and Jason smirked. "Nice," he said appreciating her skimpy and very sexy lingerie.

"All for you—always."

He lifted his hand and lightly traced it over her back, making her shudder. "Beautiful."

She knew not to move. He is in charge and she likes it when he is demanding.

He lifted her so she was removed from the material at her feet and then gently placed her down again. Quickly he took off his jacket and shirt so he can feel her skin against his. Her head fell backwards as he rubbed himself against her ass and Jason sensuously took her mouth. He is licking and sucking, making her quiver and moan. Evangeline could barely see straight. He turned her so he could kiss her easier as he fucked her mouth with his tongue. Eva moaned and then used her strength to latch to his body with Jason giving her a boost. He strode to the stairs, their mouths never disconnecting—not even sure how he navigated, but soon they were on the bed. As his hips began to thrust into her, moans filled the room.

"Too many clothes," she managed to get out when his lips left her.

Jason quickly latched onto a nipple and Eva fisted his hair. He is driving her crazy and making her lose control.

"I need you now." She can't wait to feel him plunge into her wetness.

He pulled back and stared into her passion filled eyes. "What do you want?"

Her eyes narrowed. "You know what I want."

"Say it."

"Fuck me, Jason. Now!"

Just hearing those words and her tone was so hot that his cock leapt in his pants. He pulled back and almost tore them off. She watched him bob up and down and opened her legs wider in anticipation and Jason licked his lips. He had every intention of fucking the hell out of her, but right now, he needed a taste. Diving between her legs he speared her with his tongue and Evangeline screamed out his name. He is plundering her wetness and it feels so, damn, good. "Oh God," she yelled as he circled her clit. All too soon, she is chanting his name as he pulls her orgasm from her.

He loved watching her come. She looks so fucking sexy. Lining up, he snapped his hips forward and entered her to the hilt, making her scream his name again. "Feels so good," he barely managed to get out. Her tightness and the way her muscles gripped him had almost made him come. Slowly, he began to move as she gripped his hips with her legs. "Does that feel good baby?"

"Hell, yeah! Harder."

He picked up his speed, and her voice filled the room as she encouraged him to take whatever he wants. Jason is so turned on. "Come for me baby." Most of his will power is gone and he is getting tired and needs to take the edge off. Reaching in between them, he starts to rub her swollen bundle of nerves and Evangeline's head begins to thrash before she completely comes undone. "Jason—uhhhhhhhh….," She cried right before her body shattered.

Jason fucked her through it knowing the end is imminent. His balls finally tightened, signally the end. "Eva," he choked out as he exploded inside of her. The waves overcame him and she watched as he fell onto her, his hips still lightly pumping. Raking her nails against his back, she felt him shudder and smiled. "That was so fucking good."

He smiled against her neck. "Always." He moved onto his side, still filling her.

"Don't leave me yet."

He has no intention of doing so because it just feels too good. They lay like that for a while before Jason started coming back to life and began to lightly thrust. She rolled them over and gave him the ride of his life before they fell over the edge again and then slipped into a very sated sleep. Both are happier than they ever thought possible.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Six Months Later

Evangeline finished up her day at the office. Business is starting to take off and Nora had joined her in Port Charles. Her best friend is in love with Francis Corelli and she couldn't be happier. They are a great match and the couples spent a lot of time together.

Getting into her car, she drove to the drugstore. She is late, something that never happens. Lately, she had been tired and figured it was the long hours at work and late night love making at home. When she realized that she hadn't had her period, her symptoms were giving her pause. Having a baby isn't something she thought she is ready for, but if it turns out that one is on the way, she will deal. There is no reason she can't have a career and a child. Smiling, she pulled into the parking lot, the idea already growing her. She could be carrying Jason's baby and something about that just resonated with her, like she wanted to give that to him. Quickly she brought two tests and headed home. Only time will tell.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason arrived at home, feeling tired. His body still bears some of the fatigue from being in the coma. It is amazing to him that just three days under could have such a harsh affect on his body. Throwing his keys on the desk, he strode into the kitchen and grabbed some water before heading upstairs to his beautiful wife.

Pushing open the door of the bedroom, he smirks when he spots her lying on the bed with a sheet covering her up. It isn't typical for Evangeline to cover herself up in his presence. There is no shyness between them—only passion.

Seeing that her eyes are closed, he takes a quick shower and then sits on the edge of the bed in his towel.

Her eyes fluttered open. "Hey."

He slightly smiled. "Hello, beautiful. How was your day?"

"Busy, but good."

"I missed you."

She smiled. "I missed you too. I have a surprise."

His eyes reflected his amusement. "And what might that be?" He usually loves her surprises. When she brought a vibrator into the mix, he was more than game.

She laughed. "Not what you're thinking."

He looked slightly disappointed and she also thought she saw a pout which made her grin even more.

"I promise that you will like it."

He smiled. "Now you're talking."

"Take the sheet off."

Jason's eyes darkened. "I thought you'd never ask."

Slowly, he removed it and then frowned when he saw a line and then the head of an arrow. Smirking, he moved it down further and the words baby on board appeared and he dropped the sheet and gasped.

Tears began to fill his eyes.

She watched as he tentatively moved his hand out to touch her belly and then leaned over and kissed it.

His eyes met hers as he licked his lips. "Chocolate?"

"Yes."

"We're having a baby?"

She nodded. "Are you happy?"

He quickly moved and covered her mouth with his. "I'm extremely happy. Thank you, baby. I can't believe it."

"You're going to be a dad."

A tear ran down Jason's face. "I never thought it would happen for me."

"You're going to be such a great father. I love you so much."

He passionately kissed her again and then licked off all the chocolate and made love to her. They are going to have a child and it is the most incredible feeling.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Seven Months Later

Evangeline's labor had gone on for twenty hours. She had been exhausted and Jason hated seeing her like that. When they put the baby in her arms, she started to cry. He is so beautiful. There is a patch of light brown curly hair on his head and his skin looks like he has a slight tan.

"He's beautiful."

"Hold your son, Jason."

She handed him over and Jason smiled.

"Hello, Jaden Michael Morgan."

The baby slept as his dad rocked his body. Eva watched them with hooded eyes. He is such a natural.

"I'm your daddy and I love you so much."

The baby seemed to sigh and Eva smiled.

Jason kissed his head. "Your mommy was a rock star today. I think you're both really tired."

The nurse smiled and approached him. "We're going to take him to get some tests and then we'll bring him back, okay?"

Jason nodded. He hated handing him over, but he did. They need to finish up with Evangeline, so Jason made his way to the waiting room.

Sonny, Francis, Kate, Nora, and Johnny jumped to their feet.

"How is she?" Sonny asked.

"Great, but very tired. Jaden is beautiful. He's perfect."

Sonny grinned and gave Jason a hug as did everyone else.

"Congratulations," Francis said.

"Thanks! They took him for testing while they finish up with Evangeline and then she'll be taken to her room." He had paid for a private one.

"We'll come and see the three of you later," Sonny said.

"I'll have Sonny cook you something," Kate said.

Jason's face lit up. "Thanks."

Johnny patted him on the back. "If you need anything, then just text me."

Jason nodded. "Thank you."

The nurse came out to let Jason know he could see his wife. They said goodbye and he headed to her room.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Six Months Later

As Evangeline watched Jason dote over their little boy, she couldn't help but feel a peace that had long evaded her. They are a family. She only had memories of her own, but somehow she knew they were watching and happy for her. The Quartermaines are a big presence in Jaden's life. He is so spoiled. Everyone is in love with the little cutie pie. He has brown eyes like his mother and Jason's facial structure. His personality is a combo of them both. He is a happy baby and they feel blessed. Everything is going well for them and she couldn't be happier.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Two Years Later

Jason carried Jaden into the house. He had been staying with Nora and Francis who are pregnant with a little boy. He went upstairs to find Monica coming out of his bedroom.

"Everything okay?"

She smiled. "Perfect. She just finished feeding Lila." They had named their baby girl Lila Lisa Morgan. Lisa was Evangeline's mother's name.

Jason smiled. "Come on and meet your sister."

"Brodder," Jaden said making them laugh.

Jason shook his head. Jaden isn't going to accept that he has a sister until he meets her.

Evangeline smiled as she watched them move into the room. "Hey, Jay."

Jaden grinned. "Mama."

Jason sat on the bed. "That's your sister, buddy."

His eyes narrowed as he studied the slight form in his mother's arms.

"That's Lila."

Jaden said the name under his breath and then touched her gently.

"Isn't she pretty?" Eva asked.

Jaden nodded and slightly smiled. Monica came in the room and handed Eva some water.

"Mom mom," Jaden said holding up his arms.

She picked him up and kissed him on the cheek. "You are getting big. Want to go play?"

He nodded and they left as Eva handed Jason the baby.

She has a light brown shock of hair on her head and the same complexion as her brother. "She's beautiful," Jason said softly.

Eva smiled. "She's going to have you wrapped around her finger."

Jason didn't even try to deny it, especially if she is anything like her mother. He laid her down in her bassinet and then lay next to his wife and she held him up against her body. He knew their life of quiet moments is probably over, so he just wants to savor the moment.

"I want to have more," he said quietly.

She smiled. "And who is going to have them for you?"

Jason chuckled. "I'm very partial to you."

"While that's good to know, I don't know how much more my body can take." The pregnancy had been rough on her this time around.

"Can we play it by ear if Kelly says it's okay?"

Eva sighed. "We'll wait a while to discuss it. I need to at least have Lila be around Jaden's age."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too."

She closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Evangeline stares at her two and a half year old daughter who has tears in her beautiful hazel-green eyes. She is a heart breaker already. Her curly hair is down to her shoulders and she has more of Eva's personality then Jason's. Her lips and cheeks match her mother's, but her eye shape is her father's.

"Mommy can't get down on the floor with you because daddy put another baby in her belly. I won't be able to get up."

Lila pouted.

Jaden pulled her to a stack of toys. "Come play with me."

She relented and sat down with her brother.

Eva shook her head. It had been a shock when she found out she was pregnant again. Jason of course is very proud of himself. She sat as her huge belly protruded out. Twins—he had knocked her up with two babies. This is it. She is done. There is no way her body will ever be the same again. She starts to cry because of the stupid hormones and that is how Jason finds her.

"Baby? What's wrong?"

She shook her head and he pulled her into his arm. This pregnancy has been rough on her. "If you want to stop after the twins, I'll get a vasectomy."

She pulled back to look at him. "You would do that for me?"

He nodded. "I'd do anything for you even if it will hurt really badly."

She grinned through her tears. "Sorry I'm such a mess."

"It's okay. I'll watch the kids. Why don't you go sit in the other room and put your feet up."

She nodded and waddled into the living room.

Jaden smiled at his dad. They are used to mommy crying at this point. At first, they cried with her, but Jason and Eva tried to explain it the best they could and now they are almost immune to it.

He smiled back and sat in between them. These are the moments he lived for, when he can just play with them and kick back. His life is good—so good.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Three Years Later

The twin girls were named Layla, after Eva's sister, and Elise. They are beautiful and very feisty. Elise is, for the most part, quiet like her father and Layla is a spitfire. They love their family. True to his word, Jason got a vasectomy. Kelly had told them that Eva could conceive again if she wanted, but at the time, she is overwhelmed. Eva still has her practice, but Nora runs it now and she only gets involved in big cases. It is just too hard to be away from the kids.

Corinthos/Morgan is doing very well. Jason isn't the enforcer anymore and just helps run everything.

They are at the mansion and just finished up dinner when Eva collapsed. When she didn't wake up, they rushed her to the hospital and left the kids with Alice, Tracy, and Monica.

Alan went with them to make sure Jason had some support. While they were waiting for news, he let Sonny know and he rushed there as well.

About a half hour later, they heard a scream coming from the exam room and Jason froze. "Eva," he said before snapping out of it and running towards it. He threw open the curtain where he sees his wife crying.

Patrick looks very apologetic.

"What—what's wrong?" Sonny asked from behind Jason who is standing there panting.

"Maybe I should let her tell you."

Patrick moved out of the room. "I'll send the other doctor in."

Sonny and Jason rushed to her side with Alan flanking them.

"Evangeline what is going on?" Sonny asked as he hands her some tissues. She blew her nose.

"I want him out of here," she said angrily.

Jason's heart dropped. "What—why are you mad at me?"

She let out a loud sob. "He knocked me up again."

They are stunned and then Sonny smirked and hugged her.

"Jason, how could you do a thing like that?" Sonny asked as Alan grinned.

"What—how?"

Alan patted Jason on the back. "Clearly it didn't take."

Eva cried louder.

"She'll come around. She's just in shock."

Jason wasn't so sure. She looks very pissed to him. After she calmed down, Kelly walked in.

Her face went from a smile to a frown. "Um, should I come back?"

Eva shook her head.

"I know this is a shock, but you're healthy and you make the most gorgeous kids."

It is true. All of their kids are really cute.

"I just—it's so much already. I'm tired."

Kelly could tell Jason wanted to hold Eva in the worst way. He had never seen the man look so vulnerable and distraught. "Evangeline, don't take it out on Jason. He loves you. The man looks like he's about to cry. You're going to ruin his reputation," she whispered.

Eva glanced at her husband. He does look really pathetic and she still loves him.

Kelly stepped back.

"I'm sorry. I'm just in shock. I just need some time to wrap my mind around it," she said softly. This was so out of the blue. They thought they were done.

He moved closer. "I'm sorry you're overwhelmed. I wish you would have told me. We can get a part-time nanny, baby."

"I just wanted to do it all on my own."

Kelly smiled. "Okay, my job here is done. You know the drill. I'll call in your vitamins. I think you're almost three months in."

Again Eva's mouth dropped open that she hadn't caught it earlier.

Kelly chuckled. "You were tired from running around with the kids and thought you were done. Anyway, just get some sleep okay?"

Eva nodded and Jason pulled her against him.

"I love you so much," he said softly.

"I love you too. I shouldn't have lashed out at you like that."

He peppered kissed all over her face. "I understand. I just can't stand it when you're mad at me."

She kissed him again, this time really letting him know that she isn't mad anymore.

"I'll get fixed this time," Evangeline said.

"Okay."

"And it better be a boy." Poor Jaden is already getting bossed around."

Jason smirked. "Deal."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Six months later, they had a baby boy, Evan James, and their family was complete. Jason took some time off to help her and then worked part-time for a while. They are enjoying their family. There is lots of love and laughter. And throughout the years, they still are deeply in love, never losing their connection which stood the test of time.

The End


End file.
